Les rebelles
by AimCy
Summary: Il y a Voldemort et ses mangemorts. Il y a l'Ordre et ses alliés. Et il y a les rebelles. Alors que l'Ordre se lie de confiance avec Scorpius, le chef des rebelles, Hermione retourne chez ses parents pour y récupérer quelques effets personnels. Ce qu'elle y découvrira retracera la ligne de sa vie.
1. Un

- I -

Draco n'avait jamais voulu tuer Dumbledore, Harry le savait, il l'avait vu baisser sa baguette et l'avait aussi entendu lui dire que s'il ne le faisait pas, ils allaient le tuer. Les mangemorts avaient prit place autour de Draco pour assister à la déchéance du grand sorcier, mais Draco en était tout simplement incapable. Et puis Rogue s'était amené, l'avait tassé de son chemin et avait mis fin aux jours du directeur de Poudlard. Et Draco avait dû suivre Bellatrix, Rogue, Greyback et d'autres mangemorts jusqu'à la Forêt Interdite. De force, Harry en était persuadé. Aveuglé par la rage de la perte du grand homme, Harry les avait suivit en criant en Rogue que Dumbledore croyait en lui, qu'il avait confiance en lui, le sommant de se retourner et de se battre. Rogue contrait ses sorts aussi facilement qu'il volait sur un balai et le laissa là, étendu dans l'herbe, lui nuit bien avancée, près de la maison de Hagrid qui brûlait violement. Il avait parlé à Hermione, Ron en retrait, au sommet de la tour d'astonomie. Elle lui avait demandé s'il, Draco, l'avait fait et il lui avait répondu à la négative… que ça avait toujours été Rogue.

Pendant la chasse aux horcruxes, quand ils s'étaient fait capturer, Ron, Hermione et lui, et qu'ils avaient été emmenés au manoir des Malfoy… Draco semblait terrorisé. Sous la menace de Bellatrix, il n'avait pas pu se résigner à affirmer que c'était bel et bien lui, Harry Potter. Bellatrix l'avait agenouillé par terre, où le recherché était assis, là encore… il ne pouvait pas, il ne voulait pas. Bellatrix s'était éloignée, cherchant une baguette pour désenfler le visage du prisonnier. La supplique silencieuse qu'il avait faite à Draco n'était pas passée inaperçue. D'un accord tout aussi silencieux, il lui avait fait la promesse de ne rien dire. Et Bellatrix était tombé son l'épée de Godric Gryffondor, la seule relique des quatre maisons de Poudlard que Voldemort n'avait pas en sa possession. Elle poussa Ron et Harry aux mains de Pettigrow qui les enferma dans les cachots du manoir. Hermione avait été gardée là haut, hurlant de douleur devant la torture de cette folle. Au moment où Pettigrow était redescendu aux cachots, Harry et Ron en avait profité pour s'évader. Remontant l'escalier de pierres jusqu'à la salle principale, ils avaient trouvés Hermione, dos à Bellatrix, menacée par la lame d'un poignard. Ils avaient abandonnés leurs baguettes, ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle se fasse tuer. Draco les ramassa, hésitant, puis Bellatrix lui demanda d'appeler le Maître. Il avait tressailli. Il ne pouvait pas… il ne voulait pas. Lucius s'était avancé, honteux, et avait relevé sa manche quand Dobby avait fait tomber le lustre de fer forgé sur Bellatrix et Hermione. Tout s'était passé tellement vite, Bellatrix avait baissé sa garde et Hermione s'était précipité sur Ron. Harry avait fondu sur Draco pour lui reprendre leurs baguettes, qu'il ne tenta même pas de retenir, la panique lui tirant les traîts. Et Dobby les avait fait transplaner.

Harry avait à nouveau fait part de ses opinions à Ron et Hermione. Ron ne voulait rien entendre, Draco était un mangemort, point final. Hermione ne se rebutait pas, elle pesait les pours et les contres. Et plus elle y réfléchissait, plus il lui semblait que son ami avait raison. Sauf qu'aucun d'eux n'avait entendu parler de rebelles. Il y avait Voldemort et son armée de mangemorts et il y avait l'Ordre et ses alliés. Plus Voldemort prenait en puissance et en volume de soldat, plus la résistance semblait s'essouffler, mais tenait le coup. McGonagall avait suspendu les cours à Poudlard et invités ceux qui croyaient en la victoire du bien de bien se joindre à eux.

Et venu le soir où Voldemort attaqua Poudlard. Harry s'était laissé tuer, il avait comprit qu'il était lui aussi un horcruxe. Il était revenu à lui, sentant quelqu'un à ses côtés. Immobile, il avait entendu Narcissa lui parlé, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir. Et il l'avait entendu prononcer ce simple mot; mort.

Hagrid l'avait porté, escorté par les mangemorts et Voldemort, jusque dans l'enceinte du château. Voldemort était hystérique, criait à qui voulait l'entendre, ou ne voulait pas, que Harry était mort. Puis il y avait eu l'affrontement. Harry n'avait su comment, ni pourquoi, mais leurs baguettes respectives s'étaient détruites d'elles-mêmes en se fissurant et éclatant. Ça avait sonné la fin de la bataille, une trêve non prévue.

Les mangemorts s'étaient repliés, tous sans exception, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. La baguette de sureau n'était plus. Pourquoi, des trois reliques de la mort, ne restait-il que la cape d'invisibilité? La cape et l'épée de Godric Gryffondor. Le seul artefact des fondateurs n'ayant pas été transformé en horcruxe.

Les jours se transformèrent en semaines, puis en mois. Des attaques étaient recensées autant dans le monde moldu que dans celui des sorciers. Le ministère de la Magie était toujours sous l'emprise du Seigneur des Ténèbres, les raffleurs et les mangemorts faisant la loi dans les rues. Leurs têtes étaient mises à prix. D'autres jours, d'autres semaines et d'autres mois s'écoulèrent. La liste des prisonniers s'allongeait, les morts triplaient et l'on ne comptait plus les blessés.

Et l'on entendit finalement parler des rebelles sur la radio des sorciers. Des ondes clandestines transmises irrégulièrement pour éviter d'être repéré. Ils s'étaient montrés discrets, très. Aucuns noms n'étaient jamais prononcés, jusqu'à ce que des informations soient transmises à l'Ordre et soient validées comme concrètes. Kingsley avait finalement réussit à créer un lien de confiance avec l'un des rebelles, prénommé Scorpius. Après recherche, ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'aucun sorcier ne se dénommait ainsi et qu'il s'agissait d'un surnom. Et que Scorpius était leur chef.

Il y eut silence radio pendant près d'un mois. Des spéculations sur la chute de l'Ordre se répandaient comme une traînée de poudre. Harry et Ron étaient maintenant autant consulté que Kingsley. Hermione aussi, mais elle préférait de loin s'en remettre à ses amis. Poudlard avait été rafistolé au fil du temps, Poudlard était la base, le quartier général, de l'Ordre.

Le soleil était couché depuis près d'une heure. Le temps s'était considérablement refroidit, l'été ayant fait place à l'automne. Hermione était de corvée de classement et c'est à peine si elle entendit la voix s'élever de l'émetteur-récepteur.

«Dans quinze minutes, où la deuxième tâche du tournois.»


	2. Deux

- II -

Avait-elle bien entendu? Hermione tendit l'oreille, mais rien ne fût répété. Est-ce qu'elle hallucinait? Rendez-vous dans quinze minutes, elle n'avait pas le temps de demander un second avis, ni d'aviser qui que soit. Ils attendaient, espéraient, une rencontre depuis quelques semaines déjà. Mais là, tout de suite? Bordel de merde! _Où la deuxième tâche du tournoi._ Le tournoi des Trois Sorciers? Qu'elle était la deuxième tâche… le lac! L'adrénaline fusait dans ses veines, tel qu'elle n'arrivait pas à garder son calme. Elle quitta le local des archives et couru jusqu'à la cours arrière. Elle traversa le pont de bois qui avait été rebâti récemment et emprunta les escaliers longeant la falaise, ceux qui menait aux quais.

Le froid de la nuit la pénétra jusqu'aux os, seul le croissant de lune diffusait un doux halo se reflétant sur l'eau noire. Il n'y avait personne, était-elle au bon endroit? Pourtant, Hermione était certaine que la deuxième tâche avait eue lieu au lac. Peut-être parlait-il des gradins? Mais ils se trouvaient au centre du lac!

Lumos… chuchota Hermione.

Elle tendit sa baguette au dessus de sa tête, contrôlant la luminosité pour n'envoyer qu'un signal. _Allez_, pensait-elle, _répondez_! Les seuls bruits qui venaient à ses oreilles étaient le bruissement des feuilles secouées par le vent. Et elle l'aperçu, cette petite étincelle bleutée au centre du lac. Il n'en fallu pas plus qu'elle transplanait jusqu'à elle.

Sur la plateforme, elle se sentit tomber par derrière. Elle étouffa un cri, essayant de se rattraper, mais perdit pied. Une main la retint par le collet, avant qu'elle ne perde pied pour de bon, et la ramena au centre des gradins. Elle se pencha, les mains sur les genoux, se ressaisissant. Son cœur voulait lui sortir de la poitrine. Elle n'était venu ici depuis, quoi… dix ans? Elle s'en voulu intérieurement d'avoir mal jaugé son transplanage, elle aurait pu finir dans les eaux du lac si ça n'aurait été de l'inconnu qui l'avait rattrapé.

Ça va? Demanda une voix beaucoup plus jeune de ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

Oui, merci.

Elle souffla, se redressant. Son regard se posa sur l'inconnu. Il ne lui faisait pas dos, mais elle ne pouvait voir son visage. La capuche d'un manteau sombre lui recouvrant la tête.

On a failli ne pas intercepter le message, vous savez?

Kingsley m'a fait comprendre que la radio n'était jamais laissé seule. Ce qui me surprend, c'est que lui ne soit pas là.

J'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'avertir qui que se soit…

L'homme bougea, toujours encapuchonné. Il se déplaça près du rebord de la plateforme, il semblait observer l'eau et leva la tête pour regarder la lune. Les yeux d'Hermione s'habituait à la pénombre, elle distinguait maintenant certains détails aux vêtements de son interlocuteur. Son manteau lui arrivait juste sous les fesses, en laine noire. Cinq boutons argent ornaient chaque manche au niveau des poignets, un grand col relevé. Il lui faisait dos, il avait confiance en elle ou bien; elle ne le terrorisait pas le moins du monde.

Je suis Hermione Granger.

Je sais qui tu es, j'aurais seulement aimé pouvoir parler à Kingsley.

Je peux transmettre les informations que vous me donnerez, y a pas de problème…

C'est un peu plus compliqué, la coupa-t-il.

Le silence se fit à nouveau.

Vous êtes Scorpius…

Ça n'était pas une question, plutôt une constatation.

Si vous me laissez quelques minutes, je peux aller le chercher…

Non, surtout pas.

Je croyais que vous aviez confiance en lui?

Et encore ce foutu silence.

J'ai confiance en lui.

Il soupira. Hermione ne savait plus où se mettre. Doutait-il d'elle? Qu'est-ce qu'il savait qui nécessitait absolument Kingsley? Scorpius se retourna et releva sa manche gauche pour découvrir la Marque. Hermione savait que les rebelles étaient des mangemorts, mais ça lui faisait quand même un drôle d'effet de la voir sans qu'il n'y ait de violence tout autour.

On a un problème, dit-il en couvrant la Marque. Il y a une taupe dans vos rangs.

Je vous demande pardon?! S'exclama Hermione, choquée.

Et Scorpius retira sa capuche, la lune éclairant son visage, ses cheveux.

Malfoy…

Il l'observa sans bouger, anticipant quelques réactions que se soit. Elle ne dit rien, puis elle baissa les yeux. C'était la première fois qu'elle le revoyait depuis que la baguette de sureau avait été détruite. C'était étrange, c'est comme si elle avait toujours su qui était Scorpius.

Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que nous en avons une? Demanda-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Les mangemorts ont reçu de nouvelles informations concernant vos dernières réunions et vos prochains déplacements. C'est à ce sujet que je voulais m'entretenir avec Kingsley.

D'accord… Malfoy, Scorpius… Draco… je ne sais même plus comment t'appeler! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant?


	3. Trois

Réponses aux reviews;

**Nita** - Yeaahhh! J'ai tellement envie de sauter partout! Je voulais une Dramione qui se démarque et tu me confirme que c'est le cas! Je suis tellement contente! n_n Hope you like the next chapter! Mais la taupe, ça sera pas pour tout de suite!

* * *

- III -

Elle avait transplané aux quais, il lui avait dit de ne rien faire tout simplement. Elle devait garder ça pour elle. C'était un teste, elle le savait. Si ça s'ébruitait, il saurait qu'elle avait parlé. Scorpius… ou Draco… peu importe, lui avait demandé du temps. Il lui avait dit qu'il mènerait une enquête de son côté et qu'elle devait oublier cette soirée. Elle emprunta les escaliers et traversa à nouveau le pont en sens inverse.

Oublier cette soirée… pfff! C'était facile, non? Mais surtout, quelle soirée! Scorpius était Draco Malfoy.

Il y avait eu quelques hypothèses où son nom avait été mentionné, mais personne n'avait cru que Scorpius serait Draco Malfoy. Avec le recul il était logique que les rebelles soient la seconde génération à faire la guerre, pourquoi, sinon, les plus anciens mangemorts auraient changés de camp?

Les journées suivantes passèrent rapidement. Hermione n'avait rien dit ni rien laissé paraître. Ça lui pesait, mais savait que c'était pour le mieux, pour le bien de tous. La population de Poudlard se réunissait que très rarement, tous s'afférant à d'autres tâches. Certains étaient en mission, dont Harry, Ron et Kingsley, d'autres étaient attitrés à la recherche, comme Hermione et certains professeurs, tandis que d'autres, encore, formaient les troupes en attaque et en défense.

Hermione regarda sa montre, l'heure du repas était presque terminée. Elle soupira, ramassa quelques journaux moldus, qui lui avaient été apporté la veille, et descendit à la Grande Salle. La jeune femme croisa Ginny qu'elle salua rapidement. Elle était en grande discussion avec Harry et ça n'avait rien de joyeux. Tout n'avait rien de joyeux, on s'empêchait de vivre, on s'étouffait. Ça n'était pas surprenant que Ron et elle ça ait foiré. Elle l'aimait toujours, elle tenait beaucoup à lui, mais plus comme avant. Son amour pour lui s'était redéfini en amour fraternel. Elle souhaitait de tout cœur que ses amis règle leurs problèmes, même si ça ne la concernait pas, ni personne d'autre, les ruptures affectaient beaucoup le moral des troupes.

La brunette passa les grandes portes ouvragées de la Grande Salle et s'installa à un endroit où elle pourrait poursuivre sa lecture sans être dérangé. Comme tout ce que l'Ordre faisait à Poudlard, Hermione cherchait sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle trouverait. Dernièrement, Minerva avait découvert, par le plus grand des hasards, des messages codés dans un journal moldu. Depuis, Hermione s'était elle-même donné le projet de chercher dans les journaux, elle connaissait se monde, elle repèrerait beaucoup plus rapidement que d'autres ce qui n'y avait pas sa place. Hermione se beurra un petit pain aux œufs et le porta à sa bouche en tournant les pages du journal. Là voilà dans lu rubrique de l'immobilier… ça en était décourageant, mais rien ne devait être laissé pour compte. Et là, elle reconnu la maison de ses parents. Elle n'avait jamais levé le sort de l'Oubliette, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils risquent quoi que se soit à cause d'elle, et maintenant ils vendaient leur maison. Troublée, l'appétit dans les talons, elle repoussa son assiette, ramassa les journaux et monta voir Kingsley.

- Hermione! Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant?

- Quelque chose, oui… intéressant, ça dépend…

Elle lui tendit le journal où elle avait encerclé la petite annonce. Kinglsey le lui prit des mains et y jeta un coup d'œil, puis interrogea Hermione du regard.

- C'est la maison de mes parents…

- Je vois. Vous aimeriez y retourner?

La belle baissa les yeux. Elle aimerait, beaucoup même, mais n'osait pas formuler sa demande. Elle savait que ça mobiliserait des aurores pour si peu. Elle hocha doucement la tête à l'affirmative et leva les yeux.

- Je ne peux pas te donner de réponse dans l'immédiat, je dois en discuter avec le conseil. Je te donne une réponse le plus tôt possible, ça te va?

Elle acquiesça et sortit du bureau. Elle en avait fini pour la journée, elle était crevée. Elle traversa les couloirs la menant au bas de l'escalier de la tour d'astronomie. On lui avait permis de s'installer dans les anciens appartements du professeur Trelawney. Son chez elle, son échappatoire au dessus de tous, la tour qui perçait les nuages. À chaque matin, elle était doucement réveillée par les rayons de soleil orangés qui fusait au travers des vitraux. C'est avec une étonnante surprise, lorsqu'elle s'y était mise à son aise, qu'elle avait découvert que son professeur avait accès à un balcon juste assez grand pour y accueillir un fauteuil et une table à café. Combien de fois elle s'y était retrouvé pour lire, s'évader de la réalité qui les rattrapait trop vite et tout les jours. Elle referma la porte, alluma la lampe à l'huile trônant près de son lit et se dévêtit. Hermione détacha son chignon et se glissa sous les couvertures. Elle s'endormit au son des gouttes de pluie qui martelait la couverture de cuivre du château.

Elle rêva de cheveux blonds et de marque des Ténèbres. Ça n'était pas un cauchemar, mais suffisamment mouvementé pour savoir, quand elle se réveillait, que le chef des rebelles la tourmentait.

On frappa à la porte. On insistait. Elle ouvrit les yeux, le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel. Elle s'assit, en panique et demanda de lui donner un petit moment. La voix d'Harry retentit.

- Allez, viens, tu peux entrer, lança-t-elle, en terminant de s'habiller.

-Salut… dit donc… je viens de te réveiller, là?

- Euh… ouais…

Son ami se moqua d'elle, mais la jalousie planait dans son regard vert.

- Ça va avec Ginny?

Et ses yeux s'assombrirent.

- Kingsley a tenu une réunion ce matin, dit-il, détournant la conversation. Il a mentionné ton désir de retourner dans la maison de tes parents.

Hermione était, désormais, suspendue à ses lèvres.

- On en a tous conclus que s'était inutile de réunir des aurores pour un brin de nostalgie.

* * *

Trois chapitres en moins de 24 heures, on aime ça! J'ai déjà 3 followers, un gros merci!

J'aimerais des reviews s'il vous plaît! Ça fait longtemps que cette histoire mijote dans ma tête et j'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre opinion! =D

**Ma question pour les reviews;**

**Comment trouvez-vous les liens fait au sujet de Draco, dans mon premier chapitre? **

Juste comme ça, je me suis tapé les 3 derniers films (pour ne pas dire n'importe quoi) hier soir!

Allez hop, passons au chapitre IV!


	4. Quatre

IV -

«Je suis désolé», avait-il marmonné et avait quitté sa chambre.

Ma maison, mes parents… qu'un brin de nostalgie? Non, mais pour qui il se prenait?! S'il avait employé d'autres mots, elle n'aurait pas été aussi en colère. Mais, vraiment? Était-elle insignifiante à ce point à leurs yeux? La rage et la peine lui bourdonnait aux oreilles. Elle essuya ses larmes durement du revers de la main et empoigna le journal.

Elle avait envie de tout cassé. Pourquoi Harry ne comprenait-il pas que c'était important pour elle? Il n'avait jamais pu connaître ses parents et en souffrait. Elle, elle avait grandis auprès d'eux et avait dû faire en sorte qu'ils l'oublient pour leur sécurité. Ça la tuait, un peu plus chaque jour. Ses parents n'étaient plus à ses côtés et ne le seraient probablement plus jamais. Si elle se mariait, personne ne l'escortera à l'autel. Si elle avait des enfants, personne ne serait à ses côtés pour la conseiller, la guider. Elle avait besoin d'y retourner, juste pour rapporter quelques objets de sa vie d'avant, sentir ses parents auprès d'elle juste un moment.

Se résignant, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'annonce. Une lueur traversa ses yeux, il y avait une visite libre dans deux jours. Elle pourrait facilement s'y rendre. De plus, elle n'éveillerait aucun soupçon à entrer dans la demeure. Un sourire prit possession de ses lèvres, Harry ne voulait pas, tant pis, elle irait quand même. C'était une histoire de quelques heures, elle n'aurait qu'à prétexter ne pas se sentir bien et «s'enfermer» dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne.

Après le repas du soir, Hermione prit son poste de garde à la radio. Il y avait des jours qu'ils n'avaient eus de contact. Avait-il trouvé qui était la taupe? Son esprit vagabondant, elle évalua silencieusement les risques de se rendre, seule, à Londres. Son regard se posa sur la radio. La leur était-elle aussi surveillée que la leur? Lui pourrait l'accompagner. Elle ne perdait rien à essayer.

«Message à Scorpius.» dit-elle, dans le microphone. «Point de rencontre dans quinze minutes».

Elle ne répéta pas et n'attendit rien en retour. Son pouls augmenta. Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle et quitta la pièce. Son pas était rapide, elle ne croisa personne sur son chemin. Quand elle atteint le pont de bois, elle se mit à courir, dévala les escaliers tout aussi rapidement. Elle souhaitait le voir, elle espérait qu'il l'ait entendu. Les transplanages étaient surveillés, elle se rapprocha le plus près possible des plateformes pour diminuer la distance et disparu des berges. Cette fois, elle était bien atterrie au centre de celle-ci. Elle fit un tour sur elle-même, personne. Elle monta l'échelle qui la mena au second étage des gradins flottant et regarda le paysage tout autour. Le château se dressant dans la noirceur de la nuit tombée, les falaises, la Forêt Interdite. Le vent soufflait ses cheveux, elle prit l'élastique qu'elle avait au poignet et se les attacha en queue de cheval. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent derrière elle, la faisant sursauter.

«Tu m'as fait peur!» s'exclama-t-elle, une main sur le cœur. «Je m'attendait à te voir arriver en bas».

Elle remarqua son balai et se nota mentalement d'en utiliser un la prochaine fois qu'elle aurait à se déplacer clandestinement.

«Tu voulais me voir?»

Question simple, ton neutre. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait changé, s'étonna Hermione. Ses cheveux étaient beaucoup plus long, une frange lui tombant devant les yeux, une barbe courte et entretenue accentuant ses joues creuses et sa mâchoire carrée.

«Je dois me rendre à Londres, j'ai quelque chose à y récupérer et j'aurais besoin d'un escorte.»

Il s'approcha, la regarda dans les yeux.

«Pourquoi tu me demanda?»

Son ton était toujours aussi calme. Ses yeux observèrent là d'où elle venait et l'endroit qu'il avait quitté.

«Tu as transplané?»

«Oui… je sais.»

Elle aussi lui parlait calmement, différence tangible entre eux. Il lui sourit, doucement, et prit place sur un banc.

«Et c'est quoi ce quelque chose?»

«Des souvenirs.»

Elle s'était assise à côté de lui et il la regardait maintenant avec insistance.

«Je vois. Et Potter ne veut pas se déplacer pour toi?»

«Exactement…» sa voix faisait écho de sa déception. «J'ai rien dit, tu sais? Et rien à propos de Scorpius.»

«Je sais. Merci. Quand, exactement, voulais-tu te rendre à Londres?»

«Après demain, faudrait y être pour midi.»

Ils restèrent là, en silence, les reflets argent de la lune brillant à la surface de l'eau. Draco la raccompagna sur la terre ferme, la faisant monter derrière lui sur son balai. Il avait refusé qu'elle transplane à nouveau, ils devaient garder leur point de rencontre clair de toute trace de magie importante.

* * *

Et de quatre chapitres en moins de 24 heures, oh oui! Et déjà 4 followers, un gros merci!

Allez, un petit review! Vous avez hâte à quoi? Qui est la taupe selon vous? Qu'est-ce que cherche Hermione exactement en retournant chez ses parents?

À Bientôt!


	5. Cinq

-V-

Il avait été convenu qu'ils se retrouvent au terminus du Poudlard Express avant le levé du soleil. Les étoiles scintillaient encore quand Hermione franchit les portes grillagées de l'enceinte du château. Elle avançait à pas régulier sur l'ancienne route des calèches. Quand elle atteint le quai d'embarquement, le ciel se teintait doucement de turquoise. Le sol était gelé, l'herbe craquait sous ses pas. Elle monta sur le quai de béton, laissé à l'abandon, et scruta les alentours à la recherche d'ennemis. Ça n'était pas le temps de baisser sa garde. Une branche craque et elle le vit, à l'orée de la forêt. Elle s'approcha, se retenant de courir.

«Nerveuse?»

«Assez…»

Il enfourcha son balai et lui tendit la main pour l'inviter à monter derrière lui.

«Accroche-toi.» Lui conseilla-t-il, joignant la parole au geste il passa ses mains autour de sa taille. «Je vais voler le plus rapidement possible pour que la route soit courte.»

Il avait raison, le voyage en train leur prenait tout un après-midi. À quoi avait-elle sincèrement pensé? Voyager sur un balai, une matinée complète. Le ciel était dégagé, le soleil pointant 8 heures. Draco atterri en douceur sous le pont de la voix ferrée. Ils devaient faire une pause. Pas lui, mais elle en avait besoin. Hermione s'était accroupi, la tête entre les jambes, dos aux briques rouges effritées par le temps. Draco montait la garde. Il s'était arrêté pile au bon endroit, ils étaient cachés et avait une vue dégagée sur des kilomètres à la ronde. Il l'entendit soupirer bruyamment et se tourna pour la regarder. Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air dans son assiette.

«Ça va?» lui demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

«J'affronterais Voldemort 100 fois plutôt que de voler sur un balai…»

Draco riait. C'était étrange de le voir ainsi, différent, détendu.

«En tout cas, à voir ta tête, j'en doute pas une seconde!»

Hermione ramassa une petite roche à ses côtés et la lui lança. Elle se releva et ils reprirent leur route. Ce fût long et pénible, mais ils atteignirent Londres peu avant 11 heures. Il lui avait expliqué comment le ministère de la magie faisait pour repérer les transplanages et elle en déduisit qu'il s'agissait d'une espèce de radar indiquant l'endroit de leur départ et l'endroit de leur arrivé grâce à leur signature magique. Hermione l'emmena, après avoir caché son balai, dans une station service pour se rafraîchir. Elle le mit rapidement au fait, lui expliquant ce qu'était une visite libre. Hermione savait exactement où chercher et quoi. Seulement, la boîte se trouvait dans le plafond de son placard.

Il était tellement gentil avec elle, ne posait aucune question inutile, respectant son silence. Elle n'avait pas encore passé la porte de la maison de ses parents qu'elle se demandait comment elle aurait fait, seule. Elle lui en était tellement reconnaissante.

Draco était étonné. Il ne savait pas encore comment percevoir la situation. Il ne s'attendait surement pas à ce qu'Hermione lui demande de l'aide. Il ne s'était attendu, tout court, à ce que se soit elle qui se présente à l'appel de la rencontre. Et quand il avait découvert son visage… le calme qu'elle avait. Aucunes insultes. Le savait-elle avant, connaissait-elle son identité avant de se dévoiler? Depuis leur dernière rencontre, il lui était semblé qu'elle n'était plus aussi proche de Potter et Weasley. Il avait probablement raison, mais ça n'était pas une question à poser à la légère, il était toujours Malfoy. Les voilà devant la maison. Une dame bien vêtue accueillait les visiteurs à l'entrée. Il avança, mais Hermione ne suivait plus. Il stoppa et se retourna. Elle fixait la bâtisse. Il la rejoint en trois pas et lui prit la main. Deux fois dans la même journée, était-ce vraiment Hermione Granger? Il l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

«Je ne te lâcherai pas.»

Elle lui sourit, les yeux brillants, puis se recomposa un visage paisible. Ils avancèrent vers la dame souriante, Draco la tenant toujours par la main. Elle se présenta comme étant la courtière immobilière, elle leur décrit rapidement les points positifs de son produit et fit d'énormes sous-entendus sur les familles en devenirs et le nombre de chambres à coucher. Elle les invita ensuite à entrer et de lui revenir avec de bons commentaires.

Ses parents n'étaient pas sur place. Hermione n'arrivait plus à parler, sa gorge lui faisait mal tellement l'émotion était forte. Bientôt huit ans qu'elle avait quitté cette vie, ses parents, son chez soi. Elle porta sa main libre à sa bouche et étouffa un sanglot.

«Vous allez bien?» interrogea l'agente.

«Oui, oui! Vous l'avez rendu émotive à parler d'enfants!» Lui répondit nonchalamment Draco.

Il reporta son attention sur elle et lui demanda où était sa chambre. Elle lui pointa l'escalier et il l'y emmena. La porte de son ancienne chambre était ouverte. La pièce avait été reconfigurée. Il ne restait rien qui ne lui ait appartenu. Pas même la couleur des murs. Son cœur se serra, mais elle y entra quand même. Elle lâche la main de Draco et se dirigea vers le placard. Elle lança un Accio à la boîte et l'attrapa pour la fourrer dans son sac.

«C'est tout?»

«Je vais jeter un coup d'œil dans la chambre de mes parents, je te rejoins en bas.»

La jeune femme entra dans la seconde pièce, doucement, s'imprégnant des odeurs. Elle s'assit sur le lit et ouvrit le tiroir de la table de nuit. _Oops_! Elle avait oublié ce détail, ce tiroir brisé qu'elle ne devait pas ouvrir à son maximum. Elle se pencha pour le remettre en place. En le soulevant, ses doigts heurtèrent une masse inconnue sous celui-ci. Elle remit le tiroir à sa place et regarda dessous. Un livre y était collé. Un journal? Elle le détacha soigneusement. La couverture rigide était recouverte d'un fin coton vert usé. Les pages étaient jaunis. Elle l'ouvrit délicatement et reconnut l'écriture de sa mère. Hermione referma le tiroir et serra le livre sur son cœur. Elle l'enfouit dans son sac, près de la boîte, et sortit rejoindre Draco au rez-de-chaussé.


	6. Six

-VI-

Hermione guidait Draco sur le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté pour arriver jusqu'à la maison. Ils rejoignirent le balai de Draco en peu de temps et l'enfourchèrent pour le voyage du retour. Elle le serrait fort, il volait vite et près du sol pour ne pas attirer les regards. Le ciel se couvrait et, malheureusement pour eux, ils se dirigeaient pile sous la masse orageuse. La froideur du mois de novembre eue raison d'eux quand la pluie glacial se mit à leur fouetter le visage. Leurs vêtements étaient trempés, jusqu'à leurs chaussettes. Draco repéra rapidement le pont de la voix ferrée et y descendit, faisant face aux vents violents qui soufflaient sur la plaine.

Hermione était grelottante, ses dents claquaient ensemble. Elle empoigna sa baguette et sécha leurs vêtements. Elle ne pouvait rien pour leur cheveux, mais c'était déjà ça.

«On devrait attendre que ça se calme avant de repartir», lui dit-il, observant la lumière que diffusaient les éclairs dans le ciel.

La jeune femme acquiesça silencieusement et alluma un feu. La pluie ne cessait de tomber et la clarté du jour baissait naturellement. Hermione sortit la boîte de son sac et l'ouvrit. Une boite à chaussures recouverte d'autocollants luisants et rose. Des photos y prenaient place, qu'elle regarda une à une. Des bracelets d'amitié qu'elle s'était fait donné par des amis d'enfance, quand elle était insouciante de la vie en général. Des petits mots de la main de ses parents, une boucle d'oreille qu'elle aimait bien, dont la jumelle avait été perdue.

Une boîte de babioles, pensa Draco, mais si ça pouvait lui redonner le sourire, tant mieux. Il montait la garde, caché sous le pont, les abritant temporairement de la pluie et du vent. Il éteignit le feu, ils ne devaient pas se faire repérer.

Hermione rangea ses souvenirs et les cacha dans son sac. Ses doigts frôlèrent la reliure du journal de sa mère. Elle le sortit, et le porta à son nez pour le sentir. Elle pouvait bien adorer les livres, sa mère en était folle, elle aussi. Ouvrant délicatement la couverture, elle toucha, du bout des doigts, l'écriture de sa mère; _Ce journal appartient à Jean Granger_. C'était une écriture maladroite, pas celle qu'elle connaissait de sa mère. En tournant les pages, elle réalisa qu'elle avait débuté ses confidences vers l'âge de 14 ans. Elle ne lit pas, mais feuilleta plutôt les pages, admirant le changement de plume, l'adresse avec laquelle elle écrivait s'accentuait. Et elle tomba, au centre du journal, sur un écrin de velours noir caché dans les pages qui avaient été tailladées pour y permettre cet entreposage inopportun.

Draco n'avait rien manqué de la scène et était tout aussi curieux qu'elle. Qu'est-ce qu'un moldu pouvait bien cacher qui semblait aussi important? Un picotement passa sur sa Marque, étrange, mais pas un appel. Hermione prit délicatement l'écrin et l'ouvrit. Une bague lui tomba au creux de la main, les picotements de Draco recommencèrent.

«Je vais être appelé», l'informa-t-il.

Hermione ne dit rien et lui montra le bijou.

«T'as vu ça?»

C'était une bague délicate, mais robuste à la fois, en argent sertie d'une pierre qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Ça ressemblait à un diamant, mais la pierre était légèrement brumeuse, un halo blanchâtre en son cœur. Draco se figea, le picotement avait fait place à une brûlure cuisante. Hermione enfila la bague à son doigt et Draco su qu'il était appelé à transplaner où il se trouvait déjà. La fumée noire caractéristique qui suivait les transplanages des mangemorts apparaissait au loin, se dirigeant droit sur eux. Hermione s'était relevé d'un bond, la peur au ventre, sa baguette à la main. Ils avaient été repérés. Au moment de l'apparition des mangemorts, Draco désarma Hermione.

«Vous en avez mit du temps!», s'exclama-t-il, ton cinglant et hautain, s'adressant aux nouveaux venus.

Hermione était terrorisée. Il faisait très noir tout à coup, elle ne distinguait que des silhouettes encapées et Draco grâce à la couleur de ses cheveux.

«C'est étrange», dit l'un deux, à sa droite.

«Ouais, il nous fait venir ici et n'est pas là», dit un autre, un peu à l'écart.

«Qu'est-ce que vous êtes bête!» cracha Draco. «C'est elle qu'il veut.»

Draco s'approcha d'elle, jetant des regards dégoûtés aux mangemorts.

«Non! T'approches pas! Ne me touche pas!», hurlait-elle.

Elle s'effondra au sol, on venait de lui jeter l'Endoloris. Son corps aurait été écartelé que ça aurait été plus confortable. Les larmes coulaient, incontrôlables, sur ses joues glacées.

«Non, mais ça va pas?!», avait lancé Draco.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, Malfoy? On peut bien s'amuser avec les sang-de-bourbe!», avait répliqué un autre.

Le sort avait été levé. La tête lui faisait mal, sa peau, ses os.

«Le Maître nous demande expressément de nous déplacer ici pour elle. Et toi, tu te dis que la torturer serait une bonne idée?»

Pas de colère, de joie, de peur, de panique ou d'horreur dans ses yeux. Il n'y avait que le Serpentard, Malfoy, la fouine. Que le ténébreux Sang-Pur et mangemort. Draco n'était plus Scorpius. Étaient-ils tous tombé dans le panneau? Avaient-ils vraiment tous cru, à tord, qu'il y avait des rebelles au sein des mangemorts? La douleur avait été si intense, qu'elle ferma les yeux, la joue contre la terre gelée et mouillée. La personne en qui elle n'aurait jamais dû avoir confiance lui serra le bras, sous l'épaule, et la releva.

Ses jambes étaient flageolantes, son teint avait perdu toute trace de rosé. Ses lèvres étaient plus blanches que la lune. Elle n'arrivait pas à se tenir debout. Elle n'avait dit à personne qu'elle irait à Londres. Quand se rendraient-ils compte qu'elle avait disparue? Elle ouvrit, avec peine, les yeux et rencontra le regard dur, froid et bleu de Draco. Son nombril l'élança, ils transplanaient.

Non…

* * *

Pour un aperçu de la bague en question, voici le lien!

.

Questions-inspiration de reviews?

Alors, Draco n'est pas vraiment un rebelles? Qu'est-ce que Voldemort peut bien vouloir à Hermione?

Mouahah! Je devrais publier un autre chapitre au courant de la journée; devenez Followers pour ne rien manquer!


	7. Sept

Je me suis rendu compte, après avoir publié le dernier chapitre, que les liens internet ne fonctionnait pas. Alors voici comment faire :

Rechercher, dans Google Image, ces mots-clés;

Zandira bague cristal de roche

Vous devriez trouver ce que j'aurais aimé vous montrer!

* * *

-VII-

Ça faisait trois jours qu'elle était là, enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croyait. Ça aurait pu être plus, ou moins. Elle ne voyait pas l'extérieur, elle était assise sur une grosse chaise en bois, un anneau de métal, attaché autour du cou, était fixé au dossier. Sa taille, ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient tous retenus par de grosses sangles en cuire épais.

Dans ses moments de conscience, Hermione était sans cesse interrogée sur sa personne, qui elle était. Il n'y avait, pourtant, aucune question concernant l'Ordre, les réunions, les alliés ou les recherches. Ils ne lui parlèrent même pas des rebelles. Elle en conclu que Malfoy s'était bien joué d'eux. Inventer de toute pièce un clan de rebelles pour mieux infiltrer l'Ordre. Un epouvantard était continuellement à ses côtés. Elle était vidée de toute énergie, doutant même qu'il lui reste un fond de pouvoir magique tellement elle était siphonnée.

À la fin de la première journée, ce qui lui avait semblé, ils n'avaient même pas voulu qu'elle se rende aux toilettes. Si bien, qu'incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, elle s'était urinée dessus. Les rires avaient fusés de toute part et la nouvelle s'était répandue. Des mangemorts ne venaient la voir que pour détailler son pantalon cerné et la flaque jaunâtre au sol. Ils ne la nourrissaient pas. Après trois jours, on ne sens plus vraiment la faim. Quand elle leur demandait à boire, on lui lançait un seau d'eau glacée. Elle ne revit Malfoy que lorsque le Lord était venu la voir en personne. Elle devait faire peur à voir, mais jamais il n'avait détourné le regard ou cillé.

Voldemort marchait lentement, la détaillant. Il tourna plusieurs fois autour d'elle, silencieusement. Il n'avait pas besoin d'agir autrement pour obtenir son respect. Elle aurait voulu le supplier, mais il l'aurait probablement tué sur le champ. À quoi bon garder une née-moldue en vie? Il lui faisait à nouveau face. Sa voix crayeuse, sifflante, s'éleva.

«Où as-tu trouvé cela?»

Hermione était confuse. De quoi parlait-il? Puis, son doigt osseux pointa la main droite. La bague?

«Chez mes parents…»

Sa voix était rauque. Elle toussa suite aux vibrations de ses cordes vocales. Il la traita de menteuse. Son serpent s'enroulait autour de ses jambes. Il lui posa la question une seconde fois.

«Dans le journal de ma mère».

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres tournoyait encore autour d'elle. Ça l'étourdissait.

«Retirez-la-lui».

Et il quitta la pièce en coup de vent. Zabini s'approcha, Draco s'adossant près de là où le Maître avait disparu. Nott était aussi dans la pièce. L'homme à la peau noire prit la main d'Hermione et tenta de retirer la bague. Sans succès. Nott s'essaya à son tour, incapable. D'un coup de baguette, il lubrifia son doigt et tira dessus. La bague ne bougeait pas. Malfoy senior entra dans la pièce.

«Qu'est-ce qui vous prend autant de temps, bordel de merde!», aboya celui-ci.

«Elle est collé à son doigt», s'excusa Zabini.

«Bande d'incapable…»

Il s'approcha et sortit un couteau de sa ceinture. Hermione en eut des haut-le-cœur. Il n'allait pas vraiment lui couper le doigt! Elle sentit le pincement de la pointe sur sa chair et un éclair foudroyant projeta le mangemort sur le mur du fond, le couteau au sol, la lame éclatée. Malfoy fils se précipita sur son père et l'aida à se relever. Ils sortirent de la pièce suivit par Zabini pendant que Nott ramassait le manche et les éclats de lame.

«L'Ordre a été prévenue. Tient bon.»

Un murmure qui eut l'effet d'une bombe. Draco jouait le jeu et Nott faisait partit des rebelles. Un instant elle en oublia toute la torture qu'elle venait de subir, ici, aux mains des mangemorts. Un léger mouvement au dessus de sa tête attira son regard. L'epouvantard. L'espoir qui brillait dans ses yeux disparu, emporté dans les abysses de l'enfer.

On venait de la réveiller en lui jetant de l'eau glacée au visage. Ses vêtements n'avaient jamais le temps de sécher. Ils semblaient faire en sorte qu'elle attrape la mort d'elle-même. Elle avait mal quand elle respirait, sa tête voulait se fendre en deux sous les coups de la douleur. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis la révélation de Nott? La bague était toujours à son doigt, personne n'avait été capable de la lui retirer. Elle ne sentait plus son corps. Ça devait faire au moins une semaine qu'elle était attachée sur cette chaise. Ils avaient convenu de la nourrir, mais qu'un bouillon par jour n'était suffisant pour reprendre des forces. Elle sombra de nouveau, les paupières clauses.

Draco vint la voir. Elle n'y porta pas attention, elle n'avait qu'une envie et c'était dormir. Elle le sentit toucher sa main, tâtant la bague. Cette fameuse bague qui l'avait fait prisonnière et torturée. Il tira dessus, rien n'y fit. Imperceptible pour quelqu'un qui observait la scène, il lui pressa la main et quitta la pièce.

Elle avait honte. Elle était brisée. Hermione granger n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. La peau sous ses cuisses la démangeait brutalement. Elle s'était urinée dessus 4 fois. L'odeur de la pisse l'écœurait, lui brûlait la peau. Elle se retenait le plus longtemps possible pour ne pas donner satisfaction aux mangemorts, mais la fatigue avait raison d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux, s'endormit.

* * *

Question-inspiration de review:

Est-ce que Voldemort est assez psychopathe à votre goût?


	8. Huit

-VIII-

Un bruit sourd suivit d'une secousse la réveilla. Elle était toujours là, dans cette pièce spacieuse aux murs noirs ornées de fioritures baroque, au sol de marbre carrelé noir et blanc. Une seconde secousse se fit sentir sous ses pieds nus. Des voix s'élevaient de la porte en face d'elle, de l'étage au dessus, des pièces d'à côté.

L'Ordre s'était-elle enfin décidée à venir la chercher. Elle essaya d'appeler à l'aide, faire en sorte qu'on la localise, qu'on ne l'oublie pas, qu'on vienne la protéger, mais sa voix s'était tue. Elle essaya encore et encore, mais rien ne sortait de sa gorge. Elle avait froid, ses vêtements toujours trempés. L'adrénaline qui aurait pu l'aider ne se manifestait plus. Elle n'avait même plus la force de pleurer. Elle tremblait, était secoué de spasmes. Le bruit des sorts déviés se rapprochait, le son des objets se fracassant était beaucoup plus prononcé, elle était là… juste là, derrière la porte. _OUVREZ-LA, QUELQU'UN_! Criait-elle mentalement.

Draco enfonça la porte, du sang sur la joue. Il s'activa à détacher Hermione de la chaise quand des membres de l'Ordre entrèrent dans la pièce.

«NE LA TOUCHE PAS!», avait crié rageusement Ron, attaquant Draco.

Le rebelle se cacha derrière la chaise d'Hermione pour éviter les sorts qui étaient lancés de partout autour.

«REND-TOI, SALE MANGEMORT!»

«DRACO MALFOY, VOUS ÊTES EN ÉTAT D'ARRESTION PAR L'ORDRE DU PHÉNIX!»

Ça hurlait de tout côté, _arrêté_! Nott et Zabini arrivèrent à leur tour, faisant diversion. Ils attaquaient sans désarmer, sans stupéfixier. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour que Draco termine de la détacher. Elle était maintenant libre de l'épais et meurtrissant collier de métal. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir toucher son cou, le frotter pour apaiser l'effet de picotement, mais quand elle essaya de bouger, elle tomba à l'avant, s'affalant sur le sol crasseux. Les aurores se retournèrent en bloc vers Draco. Il leva sa baguette au dessus de sa tête et une onde de choc bleuté balaya tout ce qui se trouvait autour, propulsant quiconque sur les murs, sonnés ou inconscients. Zabini et Nott faisait partit du lot. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce sort?

Draco souleva Hermione, enjamba quelques corps qui lui bloquait l'accès à la porte, et se précipita là où le bruit n'était pas. Hermione reconnu la voix de Harry, ordonnant à Malfoy de la lâcher. Ça n'aurait pas été plus simple de leur avouer qui il était? Draco resserra sa pogne autour d'elle et enfonça une porte d'un puissant coup de pied. Où étaient-ils? Le manoir des Malfoy? Il y avait de forte chance, il était reconnu pour être l'un des quartiers général de l'ennemi. Draco passa la porte en courant, atterrissant dehors, les pieds sur quelques centimètres de neige. Le soleil réveilla la migraine d'Hermione, gémissant sous la surprise. Harry était toujours à leur trousse. Il avait été rejoint par d'autres aurores qui s'étaient remis de l'explosion bleutée.

Merde. Merde. Et remerde! Draco courait en zigzaguant, évitant les sorts du mieux qu'il pouvait. Le poids d'Hermione commençait à le fatiguer. Il avait déjà parcouru la moitié du terrain le menant à la forêt quand des chaînes ensorcelées immobilisèrent ses pieds. Il tomba en avant, Hermione projetée à quelques mètres devant lui. Des cris de mangemorts et d'aurores se muèrent en cacophonie incompréhensible. Draco annula le sort qui le retenait prisonnier et se précipita sur la jeune femme, inerte. Il appela au sortilège du bouclier et se remit à courir, Hermione dans les bras. Des jais de lumières de toutes les couleurs explosaient autour d'eux. Il se fondit dans les feuilles d'un buisson et continua à courir. Il ne pouvait pas transplaner, pas sans mettre la vie d'Hermione en danger. Un puissant sortilège fracassa son bouclier et un second l'atteint entre les omoplates. Draco se raidit et tomba sur Hermione, stupéfixié.

Harry les rattrapa, s'arrêta près d'elle en glissant dans les feuilles. Il sortit sa cape d'invisibilité de la poche arrière de son jean, dégagea son amie des bras du mangemort et appela son balai d'un accio. Kingsley empoigna Draco et transplana. Harry attrapa son balai, l'enfourcha en tenant Hermione contre lui. Il se couvrit de la cape d'invisibilité et s'envola loin des mangemorts à leur trousse.

Hermione reprit vaguement conscience alors qu'il survolait la Forêt Interdite. La chaleur, enfin, de quelqu'un la serrant sur son cœur l'apaisait. Elle ferma les yeux et les rouvrit quand ils se posèrent dans la cours intérieure du château. Elle était à la maison, en sécurité. La personne, Harry, laissa tomber son balai et retira la cape qui les avait rendu invincible le temps d'un voyage. Elle leva les yeux vers les siens. Il y avait tant d'inquiétude dans ce beau vert.

«On va prendre soin de toi…».

Elle ne pouvait sourire, mais comprenait bien l'effort surhumain que ça lui avait prit pour contrôler les tremblements dans sa voix. Les aurores encerclaient Draco, assit sur ses talons, au centre de l'espace à ciel ouvert. Ils le menaçaient, le torturaient à son tour. Comment pouvaient-ils faire subir à quelqu'un ce qu'elle avait pu vivre pendant ces derniers jours? Harry, qui la portait toujours, la déposa au sol, s'approchant de la meute. C'était une blague? Personne ne s'occupait d'elle! Tous étant attroupés autour du mangemorts qui essayait de contenir la douleur qu'on lui affligeait. Quand son hurlement glaça son sang, Hermione puisa au plus profond d'elle-même et cria;

«SCORPIUS!».

Elle ne pouvait pas bouger, mais avait attiré l'attention des aurores. Madame Pomfresh venait de la rejoindre. Et elle continua de répéter la même parole;

«Non… Scorpius… non… non… Scorpius»

* * *

Question de review;

Il y a-t-il suffisamment d'action? On ça devrait être encore plus intense? Notez que je ne suis pas objective, puisque c'est moi qui l'écrit. De plus, j'adore les critiques constructives! =D


	9. Neuf

Un énorme merci à **Nita** pour ton review hyper motivant, à **echiou **de m'avoir classé dans tes fics favorites et à **Lila de Jarjayes**, **Lilith Pond**, **laguernette** et **ophdess** qui êtes mes premiers Followers!

Je vous dédie ce chapitre!

-IX-

À l'annonce d'Hermione, Kingsley avait fait cesser toute forme de maltraitance envers le mangemort. La jeune femme avait tourné de l'œil dans les bras de l'infirmière et était, à présent, transporté sur un brancard magique jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Draco avait, quant à lui, été transporter dans le bureau du chef des aurores.

Madame Pomfresh chassa Harry et Ron, elle allait avoir besoin de concentration. Ginny, qui avait reçu une formation intensive de soins, prit l'initiative de retirer les vêtements crasseux qu'Hermione portait encore. L'infirmière fit brûler des herbes médicinales près de la jeune femme, celles-ci servant de calmant naturel. À l'odeur des pantalons d'Hermione, Ginny échangea un regard horrifié avec Pompom. Les deux femmes entreprirent de laver le corps de la jeune sorcière, passant un doux chiffon là où sa chair était à vif. Ginny l'habilla d'une robe d'hôpital et la couvrit de couvertures de laines grises. Madame Pomfresh congédia Ginny, qui était chamboulée et trop émotive pour l'aider, et commença à soigner Hermione en lui appliquant une pommade verdâtre sur ses plaies.

Hermione entendait ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Elle reconnaissait ses visiteurs, mais était trop épuisée pour parler, ouvrir les yeux.

Elle sentit Ginny lui brosser les cheveux, lui racontant sa journée, lui disant qu'elle lui manquait, lui détaillant sa dernière querelle avec Harry.

Définitivement, elle n'aura pas vu passer ces dernières semaines. Hermione émergea du sommeil en pleine nuit. Elle n'était pas la seule occupante des lieux, d'autres sorciers dormaient, des bandages recouvrant quelques parties de leurs corps. Elle prit son temps et se hissa en position assise dans son lit. Elle avait ce besoin pressant de bouger, de se remettre debout. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux. Elle ne tapa dans aucuns nœuds, Ginny avait fait des merveilles! Hermione descendit un pied, puis ramena le second au sol. La pierre froide entra en contact avec la plante de ses pieds, qu'est-ce que ça faisait de bien. Elle se leva et fit quelques pas. Sa vision se troubla, des points noirs bloquant sa vue. Elle ne se sentait pas bien, elle se sentait faiblir, ses jambes se mettant à trembler. Elle rebroussa chemin, mais s'écroula au sol avant d'avoir atteint le matelas et vomis de la bile.

Au petit matin, Pompom la trouva endormie, assise par terre, dos à son lit, sa bile sèche un peu plus loin. Elle l'aida à se remettre au lit et fit appeler Kingsley. On lui servait un petit déjeuner léger quand l'aurore franchit les portes de l'hôpital.

«Hermione! Content que vous alliez mieux!», dit-il en prenant place sur une chaise près d'elle. «Vous savez que vous auriez pu y rester?»

La jeune femme baissa les yeux. Il avait raison, mais ne la sermonnait pas. Pas encore.

«Harry, Ron, Ginny… enfin, tout le monde étaient très inquiet! J'espère que vous réalisez votre faute?»

«Je suis désolée».

Elle le pensait, en tout cas, pour avoir mit la vie des aurores en danger. Mais non, elle ne l'était pas, parce que si elle n'était pas allé, elle n'aurait pas découvert un second membre des rebelles, ni trouvé la bague qui faisait qu'elle était encore en vie. Machinalement, elle regarda sa main pour s'assurer que celle-ci y était encore accrochée.

«Où avez-vous trouvez ceci, miss?»

La même question. Même putain de question. C'était quoi ce bordel? Elle avait une bague collée au doigt et on ne formulait que la même question?! Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait de si particulier cette bague?

«Chez mes parents. Dans le journal de ma mère. Il était caché sous un tiroir, et j'y ai trouvé la bague à l'intérieur».

«Intéressant. Et où est ce journal?»

«Sous le pont de la voix ferrée du Poudlard Express… probablement. C'est là que les mangemorts sont venus me chercher.»

«Je vais envoyer quelqu'un récupéré ce qui s'y trouve», dit-il en se levant et replaçant sa chaise.

C'était bizarre. Aucune pointe de déception. Elle, Hermione Granger, avait désobéi et avait quitté le château pour se retrouver prisonnière des mangemorts. Elle avait mit des vies en dangers et elle ne se faisait pas remettre à sa place. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Et Scorpius?

«Monsieur!», s'exclama-t-elle lorsqu'il posa une main sur la poignée de la grande porte. «Est-ce que Scorpius va bien?»

Le grand homme à la peau basanée se retourna et lui sourit. Il se rapprocha et tira la chaise pour s'y asseoir à nouveau.

«Il va bien. Quand je vous ai entendu l'appeler, je l'ai renvoyé immédiatement au manoir. Il s'en ait fallu de peu, c'est une chance que vous n'ayez pas perdu connaissance un peu plus tôt. On bien failli compromettre sa couverture!»

«Avez-vous eu d'autres nouvelles, est-ce qu'il va bien?»

«Malheureusement non, c'est mort depuis une semaine.»

«Pardon?! J'ai dormi une semaine!?»

«Correction; nous vous avons fait dormir pendant une semaine. Vous aviez besoin de récupérer, de vous reposer.»

Hermione était choquée. Ça devait être pour ça qu'elle entendait, mais n'arrivait pas à émerger.

«J'aimerais bien, miss, que vous me racontiez comment, par Merlin, vous avez su que Scorpius était Draco Malfoy?»

Hermione sourit. Elle était dans la merde.


	10. Dix

-X-

Son escapade à Londres avait mit temporairement de côté la recherche de la taupe. Hermione s'était complètement remise, du moins, physiquement. Ses effets personnels qui avaient été abandonné sous le pont furent passés au détecteur de magie noire et ils venaient tout juste de lui être rendus. On lui avait même rendu le balai de Draco.

Kingsley, Harry et Ron l'avait rencontré chacun leur tour pour l'interroger au sujet de Malfoy. Elle avait dit la vérité, qu'elle avait intercepté le message à la radio et qu'elle n'avait pas prit le temps d'en aviser qui que se soit. Ils leur avaient finalement fait part de leur mécontentement.

La poussière était retombée, ça s'était calmé. Mais Ron était toujours fâché contre elle. Harry niait, mais elle le voyait bien dans son attitude avec elle.

Et vint le moment où Kingsley l'aborda au sujet de la bague. Son origine leur était inconnue, mais la ténacité avec laquelle la bague se refusait de quitter Hermione démontrait sa puissance magique. Excepté le moment où elle avait fait éclater la lame du couteau de Malfoy, elle ne s'était plus manifestée. Les recherches avaient reprit, ils avaient un filon à exploiter et se devaient de trouver quelque chose au sujet de cette bague.

Ça faisait maintenant trois nuits qu'Hermione se rendait, avec le balai de Draco, aux gradins flottant. Elle appelait à la radio, nommant simplement son nom de code et l'heure approximative. Il ne se présentait plus, ne donnait aucun signe de vie. Cette nuit, la lune formait un cercle parfait dans le ciel aux milliers d'étoiles. La jeune femme se posait tout autant de question. Certes ils étaient en guerre, mais que le chef des rebelles cessait de donner signe de vie, ça n'augurait rien de bon. Elle ne se le cachait plus; elle avait peur pour lui, peu importe qui il était vraiment. Scorpius l'avait sauvé, Draco lui avait donné foi en l'avenir. C'était-il fait prendre?

Elle attrapa un élastique à son poignet et remonta ses cheveux. Elle rajusta son écharpe et regarda la bague. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne faisait que ça. _Tiens, c'est étrange_? Pensa-t-elle. Elle éloigna sa main, la pierre semblait luire d'une puissante lumière argentée. Le brouillard qui régnait dans la pierre se dissipa et laissa apparaître l'armurerie de la famille Peverell. Elle en eu le souffle coupé, qu'est-ce que ça venait faire là?! Sans vraiment en avoir conscience, elle monta le balai et vola jusqu'au balcon de sa chambre. Hermione se précipita sur sa bibliothèque personnelle, jetant à plat au sol ceux qui risqueraient de contenir de l'information à ce sujet. Pourquoi le symbole des reliques de la mort était caché dans la bague?

Elle empoigna le livre des familles et se mit à le feuilleter furieusement. Elle devait trouver quelque chose! Elle y lu que la famille Peverell faisait partit des ancêtres de Salazar Serpentard. Les trésors générationnels était plutôt rare et elle chercha tout ce qui pouvait s'y rapporter. Elle lu à propos du pendentif que Salazar s'était lui-même fait confectionner et trouva quelques détails sur une bague, plutôt un jonc, que se transmettait de père en fils depuis les Peverell. Le problème, c'est que la bague qu'elle avait au doigt n'était nullement masculine. Se pourrait-il qu'il y ait un jonc qui se soit transmise de mère en fille?

Mais à quoi pensait-elle? Elle était née-moldue, elle ne pouvait pas être descendante de Serpentard! Son esprit repensa au journal caché sous le tiroir de la commode de sa mère, au bijou caché dans cet écrin, à son tour caché dans les pages du journal. Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle se leva et sortit le journal de sa propre commode. Elle se mit à tourner les pages, observent les dates. Il y eu un saut du temps, passant de juin 1973 à 23 septembre 1980.

_Ma fille, mon Hermione. Nous t'avons donné mon prénom, Jean, pour que tu te souviennes de qui tu es vraiment, quoi qu'il arrive. Je ne sais pas si un jour j'aurai le courage et la force de t'avouer être ta mère adoptive. Dieu sait que nous avons essayé par tous les moyens d'avoir un enfant, sans succès. C'est à ce moment que cette femme, une magnifique femme aux cheveux châtains et bouclés, est entré en contact avec nous. Je suis tombé amoureuse de toi au moment ou tes petits yeux bruns sont entrés en contact avec les miens. _

Il n'y avait pire façon que d'apprendre la vérité. Ses larmes gouttaient sur les pages jaunes du vieux journal de sa mère. Hermione passa au dernier message en date;

_Ça ne va pas bien dans le monde sorcier. Hermione nous raconte ce que ce Voldemort fait, c'est terrorisant. Quand nous avons apprit qu'Hermione était une sorcière, j'ai ressortit l'anneau que sa mère m'avait remit. Je suis lâche, je ne veux pas le lui donner, je veux qu'Hermione reste mienne. _

Amorphe, elle était restée assise sur son lit à regarder par la fenêtre. Elle vit le soleil se lever. Elle ramassa les livres et descendit à la rencontre de Minerva. Son ancienne directrice pourrait l'éclairée, elle l'espérait fortement.

La dame avait les traits tirés par l'inquiétude et la fatigue, rien à voir avec les yeux rougis d'Hermione. Quand Minerva prit conscience de l'ampleur de l'objet qu'elle avait au doigt, elle l'emmena prestement dans son bureau, là où Dumbledore gardait les ouvrages généalogique. Pour la directrice de Poudlard, il ne faisait aucuns doutes qu'Hermione était une Sang-Pur. Elle mit la main sur le recueil de Salazar, mais elles ne trouvèrent aucunes réponses. Puis Minerva sollicita l'aide du portrait du Fondateur.

Le souvenir magique de l'homme confirma que la bague provenait bien de sa famille. Qui était ces parents? Minerva fit rassembler le Conseil et annonça la découverte majestueuse qu'elles venaient de faire.

Le soir venu, Harry l'invita à surveiller la radio avec lui. Il avait sentit son inquiétude face à Draco. Il avait aussi envie de remettre ses anciennes hypothèses sur le tapis; il avait été le premier à remarquer son changement d'attitude. Elle accepta volontiers et se rendit à la salle de recherches peu après le repas.

* * *

Vous avez pu remarquer que je publie assez rapidement mes chapitres! C'est que je me suis fracturé la cheville et que je n'ai que ça à faire ahah!

Allez guys, un p'tit review! Vous n'avez même pas besoin d'être inscrit pour me faire part de vos commentaires et questionnement!


	11. Onze

Merci à Jenifael09 et Lylee-Hannah pour vos reviews! Ce chapitre est pour vous!

* * *

-XI-

«Hermione? Tu m'écoutes?»

Elle émergea de ses pensées et dévisagea son ami avec de gros yeux.

«Alors là, ne me ment pas. À quoi pensais-tu?»

Le rouge lui monta aux joues.

«Tu pense à Scorpius?»

Merlin qu'il avait le don de mettre le doigt sur ce qui la chicotait! Elle referma le livre qui se trouvait sur la table devant elle, relire la même phrase une quinzaine de fois… elle devait se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle n'était pas du tout concentré.

«Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué que, dernièrement, tu passe tes nuits à l'attendre?»

Alors, là! Elle s'attendait à n'importe quoi sauf ça!

«Allez, Hermione!»

«Te dire quoi, Harry?! Que je m'inquiète? Il m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il y avait une taupe, ici, à Poudlard, dans l'Ordre! Et ne me dit surtout de me calmer…»

Elle venait d'exploser et il la regardait, bouche grande ouverte.

«Et si la taupe avait parlé, hein? Ça n'était pas vraiment subtile… mais si j'avais gardé ça pour moi, vous auriez continué à vous défouler dessus.»

Elle faisait allusion au moment où elle avait révélé son identité. Harry se retourna sur sa chaise et empoigna le microphone;

«Scorpius c'est Potter. La dame est, encore, au point de rencontre. T'as intérêt à y aller».

Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour.

«Euh… Harry?!»

«Allez, vas-y je te couvre…»

Elle se précipita hors du local sous l'éclat de rire de l'élu. Elle dévala les grands escaliers, manquant d'y faire débouler Ron et Ginny qui y montaient. Hermione se précipita sur le chemin qu'elle avait tant de fois traversé. _Eh merde_! Elle était maintenant au bas de la falaise, près des quais, et venait de réaliser qu'elle avait oublié de prendre le balai de Draco. Et la voilà qu'elle transplanait. À quoi ça servait de courir si elle n'avait rien pour se rendre à la plateforme.

Elle atterri au centre de celle-ci, vide. Elle tourna sur elle-même, rien. Elle se précipita dans l'escalier la menant à l'étage au dessus, rien. La jeune femme se passa une main sur le visage, renvoyant ses cheveux là où ils ne l'achaleraient pas. Ses yeux s'embrumèrent. Elle avait compris qu'Harry lui avait envoyé un message à chaque nuit qu'elle avait passé ici. Il s'était vraiment passé quelque chose, sinon pourquoi n'avait-il pas daigné venir à sa rencontre.

Elle frissonna. Elle était partit tellement précipitamment qu'elle n'avait rien prit pour se couvrir. Ses mains frottaient vigoureusement ses bras. Il ne neigeait pas, mais le vent ne se faisait pas prier. C'est à ce moment qu'elle le vit, il était cette masse noire flottant au dessus de l'eau gelée. Elle descendit les escaliers quand il toucha le sol et elle s'élança dans ses bras. Draco n'était vraisemblablement pas prêt pour une telle réception, qu'il l'attrapa en tombant à la renverse.

«Je, je-je… je… su-su-suis dé-dé… solée!»

Hermione était frigorifiée. Elle claquait des dents et tremblait comme une feuille.

«C'était quoi l'idée de pas prendre de manteau!», s'exclama le blond en se rasseyant. Il tira sa longue cape, de sous ses fesses, et attira Hermione contre lui pour la couvrir.

«Je voulais pas te manquer…»

Draco resserra son étreinte, empêchant tout courant d'air froid d'entrer sous la cape. Il avait envie de lui poser des centaines de questions, de s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Du haut de ses vingt-quatre ans, Draco venait de réaliser à quel point la guerre pouvait changer les gens. Il avait fait cette erreur, à l'âge de seize ans, de s'enrôler chez les mangemorts, croyant à tord qu'il serait ainsi protégé de la mort. Et on lui avait demandé de tuer Dumbledore. Il avait mit des années avant d'avoir suffisamment confiance en Nott pour discuter d'une éventuelle rébellion. Puis Blaise, Pansy, Daphné, Adromeda, Vincent et Gregory l'avaient tous rejoint volontairement. Son tempérament de leader avait fait de lui le chef du clan. Ses mots d'ordres étaient;

«Nous sommes Mangemorts. Nous sommes rebelles.

Le premier nous dicte notre conduite, le second délimite qui nous sommes.

Soyez des mangemorts, c'est le seul moyen de ne pas se faire prendre.»

Il n'y avait eu aucune bavure depuis la mise sur pied de leur groupe. Et tout faillis partir en fumée quand Hermione s'était fait emmené au manoir de ses parents. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait eu peur qu'elle craque et le dénonce pour sauver sa vie. Sauf qu'elle n'avait rien dit, elle avait gagné son admiration et son respect. Nott était son bras droit, il avait prit l'initiative de contacter l'Ordre. Des situations comme celle-là ne se produisait pas tout les jours et voir dans quel état ils la gardaient captive le dégoûtait incroyablement.

Hermione baissa sa tête, rentrant son nez sous l'ourlet de la cape, les yeux fermés, profitant du moment, de sa chaleur. Aye… là, c'est son cœur qu'elle venait de gagner.

«J'ai eue tellement peur que tu te sois fait prendre», dit-elle tout bas.

Il tourna un peu la tête, sentant ses yeux posés sur lui. Ils étaient si brillants. Si jamais elle se faisait prendre à nouveau, à l'avenir, il en mourrait. Il serait incapable d'agir comme il l'a fait. Son cœur palpitait, il était persuadé qu'elle le sentait. Il ne tint plus et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était maladroit, chaud, réconfortant, rassurant. Ils ne voulaient se séparer, se quitter, et ne virent pas arrivé la lueur violette qui fit s'écrouler la structure.

* * *

Ahh! J'aime pas les histoires d'amour qui se dévoilent trop rapidement... mais je tiens plus en place! J'y arrive pas... c'est quand même Draco et Hermione! Non?


	12. Douze

Ohh Wow! 10 followers! *_* C'est peut-être pas beaucoup pour certains, mais pour moi ça veut tout dire! Vous êtes vraiment les meilleurs!

Lylee-Hannah - Effectivement, j'ai le cerveau en ébullition! Je rêve de cette fic, littéralement! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! Beaucoup d'action en perspective!

Je me suis aussi démarré un compte DeviantArt. J'y publie des dessins et j'ai commencé quelques photos-manipulations de Dramione! =D Mon nom d'artiste est le même que mon nom d'auteure; AimCy!

* * *

-XII-

La tour s'ébranla dans un bruit assourdissant. Des poutres de bois et de métal tombaient autour d'eux, le feu dévorant la plateforme à une vitesse spectaculaire. Le haut des gradins ne supporta pas le deuxième choc d'explosion violet et s'écroula sur eux deux, figés dans la surprise. La masse de débris brisa l'épaisse couche de glace qui s'était formé sur le lac et coula à pique, emportant Draco et Hermione dans son sillage.

Hermione eût à peine le temps de retenir son souffle qu'elle s'engouffrait dans l'eau noire. Une grosse planche de bois massif, qui avait éclatée sous la pression de la torsion de la tour, frappa Draco dans les côtes, entaillant sa peau. Hermione reçu, sur la cuisse, ce qu'elle croyait être les restes d'un banc. Ça tourbillonnait dans tout les sens, le froid la pénétrant comme les lames d'un couteau. Elle avait beau bouger, rien y faisait, son corps perdait sa chaleur, ses muscles se contractaient. Elle manquait d'air et ne distinguait pas la surface, pourquoi, par Merlin, ils ne pouvaient pas transplaner sous l'eau?! Elle aperçu une section beaucoup plus sombre et s'y dirigea. Elle venait de trouver la surface et transperça la surface de l'eau en prenant une grande bouffée d'air qui lui déchira les poumons. Draco n'était pas sortit de l'eau.

Elle sortit sa baguette prestement et s'infligea le sortilège de tête-en-bulle. Elle replongea sans attendre, un _lumos maxima_ éclairant les eaux ténébreuses. Paniquer n'arrivait même pas à la cheville de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir en ce moment. Elle ne le voyait pas, elle due descendre encore un moment, nageant et combattant les eaux froides au meilleur de ses capacités. Et Hermione l'aperçu, se battant avec la poutre de bois qui s'était emmêlée dans sa cape. Elle l'approcha et la lui retira, mais Draco ne bougeait déjà plus, il s'était tant débattu sans oxygène qu'il avait sombré dans l'inconscience. Hermione approcha son visage du sien pour le faire entrer dans sa bulle et le pinça pour le faire réagir. Rien. Elle se mit à battre des pieds pour rejoindre la surface.

Enfin, elle put respirer, sauf qu'elle devait maintenant faire face au défi de remonter sur la glace, Draco inconscient avec elle. Elle le tenait d'une main, s'accrochant désespérément au rebord glissant et tellement froid. De la glace se formait dans ses cheveux et ceux de Draco qui ne semblait toujours pas respirer. Son corps était secoué de violent tremblement. Elle pointa sa baguette sur le jeune homme et le fit léviter jusque sur la glace. Elle essaya de se sortir des eaux, sans succès. Ses mains glissaient et cala quelques fois. Draco devait l'aider… Draco devait se réveiller. Hermione vit du sang tachant la glace et la neige autour. Dans un geste de désespoir, elle lui lança un _doloris_ en espérant que ça le secoue assez violement pour qu'il recrache l'eau qu'il avait avalé. Elle l'entendit tousser et interrompit le sort. Elle réessaya de se hisser hors de l'eau et cala à nouveau.

«DRACO!», cria-t-elle en revenant à la surface.

Elle empoigna le rebord de peine, elle ne sentait plus ses doigts, elle ne sentait plus grand-chose de son corps en fait. Sa main glissa et elle cale encore. Elle sentit qu'on la tirait alors par son chandail. Draco. Sa mâchoire claquait, incontrôlable, ses lèvres étaient bleues, son corps était glacée. Des mains sous les aisselles, on la hissa sur la glace, on la traîna sur quelques mètres, collé au corps du jeune homme. Ses forces l'avait quitté au moment où ils en avaient le plus besoin. Et cette sensation à son nombril, signe qu'elle transplanait.

Ils avaient atterri quelques parts à flanc de montagne. Une structure en ruine se trouvait sur sa gauche.

«Hermione, c'est la tour de garde», dit-il en la lui pointant. «C'est la tour des rebelles»

Et elle put enfin discerner le vrai aspect du bâtiment. Un fidelitas. Se supportant mutuellement, ils arrivèrent à marcher jusqu'à la petite tour. Draco referma la porte, il n'y avait personne. Il alluma un grand feu dans la cheminée et commença à retirer ses vêtements.

«Tu dois retirer les tiens aussi, Hermione. Il faut augmenter notre température corporelle rapidement, peau à peau».

Pas le temps d'être pudique. Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à défaire le bouton de son jean. Draco avait déjà tout enlevé et s'était précipité sur une grande armoire pour en sortir des couvertures. Son pantalon retiré, Hermione détacha sa veste et la retira. Restait que son t-shirt. Elle avait si froid, elle avait peine à réfléchir convenablement. Draco laissa tomber les couvertures et l'aida à retirer son haut. Il ramassa lourde courtepointe qu'il glissa sur les épaules d'Hermione. Il mit la jetée de laine sur ses épaules et ouvrit la courtepointe qui renfermait la jeune femme pour découvrir son corps et mieux y coller le sien. Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position jusqu'à ce que leurs tremblements mutuels diminuent.

La cuisse d'Hermione commença à lui élancer et elle se souvint d'avoir vu du sang près de Draco. Elle se sépara de lui et observa son corps, la plaie de ses côtes étant à vif. Elle l'effleura du bout des doigts, ça ne saignait pas.

«Ça va, je m'en suis occupé avant d'aller chercher de quoi nous couvrir».

Il essayait de la rassurer, en vain. L'agent double qui se trouvait à Poudlard avait essayé de les éliminer. Elle regarda sa cuisse. Elle était rouge et un peu enflée… elle aurait une méga ecchymose le lendemain.

«Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?», demanda la jeune femme en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

Les rebelles avaient meublés l'espace avec des meubles dépareillés et récupérés ici et là. Il y avait une table et trois chaises, le canapé sur lequel elle était assise, une armoire et, l'espérait-elle, peut-être un lit ou un matelas sur lequel elle pourrait passer la nuit.

«Rien du tout, pour le moment. On va dormir et attendre.»

«T'es sérieux? Attendre?»

«S'ils nous croient mort, Voldemort sera mit au courant et se mettra à poser des questions. Il voudra savoir ce que je faisais là-bas. Les rebelles ne diront rien, mais la taupe, elle, va parler.»


	13. Treize

VOILÀ! J'ai un peu ralentit la cadence, mais je compte bien en publier deux autres au courant de la journée! =D Enjoy!

* * *

-XIII-

Il avait surtout raison. C'est maintenant que le traître parlerait, il voudra montrer au Lord qu'il l'avait débarrassé du chef des rebelles, il voudra récolter tout le mérite, monter dans son estime. Draco l'informa qu'il y avait des matelas à l'étage, merci Merlin, et elle s'y dirigea sans attendre. L'endroit était petit pour un ancien fort, Hermione rajusta la courtepointe sur ses épaules et grimpa l'escalier de bois. L'étage n'était pas divisé en pièce, des matelas de différentes tailles prenaient place, de par et d'autre, dans ce qu'ils devaient appelés la chambre. Elle ne prit pas la peine de choisir où elle dormirait, elle se laissa simplement tomber sur ce qui était à sa portée. La tête sur l'oreiller, elle entendit le grincement du bois, Draco montait se coucher, lui aussi. Il passa près d'elle et s'installa de son côté. Hermione s'endormit au son du bruissement des couvertures que l'on replaçait.

Elle rêva d'eau, de sang, d'explosion. De mort, de suffocation, de torture. Elle revisita le manoir, au moment de sa captivité, l'odeur épouvantable qui y régnait.

Elle fût tirée de son sommeil par l'odeur de la nourriture. Ses yeux redécouvraient l'endroit, le soleil filtrant aux travers du vitrail. Son corps lui faisait mal, elle ne voulait pas bouger, resté sous ses couvertures toute la journée. Elle se passa une main sur le visage, frottant ses yeux pochés du manque de sommeil et se hissa en position assise. La tête lui tournait, elle frissonna, réalisant qu'elle était encore en sous-vêtement. Elle descendit l'escalier enveloppé de sa courtepointe et fût envahi par la douce chaleur que dégageait le feu du foyer de pierres.

«Salut», dit le jeune homme en la voyant s'avancer dans la pièce. «Tes vêtements sont près du feu, je les ai mit à sécher avant de me coucher…»

Elle le remercia, empoignant son t-shirt tout chaud. Hermione déposa la courtepointe sur le canapé et revêtit ses vêtements. Elle sentait le regard de Draco posé sur elle. Il l'accueillit avec une tasse de thé fumante au moment où elle s'asseyait à la petite table.

«J'ai dormi longtemps?», demanda-t-elle.

«Pas particulièrement, c'est moi qui me suis levé tôt».

Il retourna dans ses pensées, s'emmurer dans le silence. Hermione en fit tout autant, comment allaient-ils se sortirent de cette merde? La guerre était-elle terminé pour eux deux? S'ils revenaient dans le monde des vivants, ils seraient prit pour cible. Le mangemort infiltré devait savoir, autant qu'Harry, qu'Hermione se souciait de Scorpius, elle deviendrait une proie facile, trop. Ils ne connaissaient pas l'identité de la taupe et n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir, ils devaient attendre qu'un membre des rebelles se pointe pour les mettre au parfum. Elle avait fini son thé, une douce chaleur s'insinuant en elle, réconfortant chaque cellule.

«Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé?»

Il sursauta, levant les yeux vers elle, la dévisageant. Il ne s'attendait définitivement pas à cette question à brûle pourpoint.

«Tu ne m'as pas repoussé», répliqua-t-il tout bonnement.

Quelle question… ses yeux bruns s'assombrirent, revivant mentalement la scène. Au contraire, elle s'était carrément jetée sur lui. Elle s'était tellement inquiétée.

«Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé».

Il lui tendit le petit livre ouvert qu'il lisait et lui pointant un sous-titre en particulier. Cristal de roche. Elle le questionna du regard;

«Lit!»

Le cristal de roche est un amplificateur curatif et énergique, il se distingue par sa coloration brumeuse due à la présence d'autres minéraux. Cette pierre protège et permet au corps de se régénérer. Il purifie et amplifie l'aura, protège du mal en éloignant les influences néfastes et aide à développer le don. La brumeuse diaphane qui comble l'intérieur de cette roche est aussi appelé le Fantôme du cristal.

L'on raconte qu'un alchimiste aurait trouvé le moyen de croiser la pierre des fées avec un quartz à l'état pur pour en créer ainsi le cristal de roche. Cette roche se donnera toute entière à la femme qui la portera, elle n'a aucun effet chez les hommes.

«C'est ça, tu crois? Cristal de roche…», elle était déçue, elle s'attendait à beaucoup plus d'information, de réponses.

«En tout cas, c'est un début».

«Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que la lune était pleine, mais la pierre c'est éclairci et j'y ai vu le symbole des reliques de la mort…»

«Ah bon?», il semblait réellement surpris. «Mais il n'y a pas de bague dans les reliques…»

«Mais c'est aussi l'armurerie des Peverell…»

Il réfléchissait, assimilant l'information. Les sceaux des familles de sang-pur étaient conditionnés pour n'appartenir qu'à leurs descendants; mais Hermione n'était pas de sang-pur…

«J'ai découvert, aussi, que mes parents ne l'étaient pas…», elle avait dit ça comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. «Je n'ai pas de noms, tout ce que j'ai comme point de départ c'est que ma mère serait entrée en contact avec mes parents adoptifs et qu'elle avait les cheveux châtains bouclés…»

Quelqu'un passa la porte, les sortant de leur bulle, et ce quelqu'un était Pansy, un gros sac sur l'épaule.

«Draco… tu nous as foutu un de ces trouilles!», dit-elle en se précipitant sur lui.

Il répondit à son étreinte et attendit qu'elle s'explique.

«Je vous ai apporté un maximum de ration, vous allez devoir rester ici un p'tit moment» disait-elle en vidant le sac, «Vous ne me croirez jamais quand vous saurez qui est la taupe!»


	14. Quatorze

-XIV-

«C'est pas possible… non… c'est… non!»

Hermione en avait la nausée, c'était impossible… pas lui! Des bouffées de chaleur, la tête lui tournant, elle allait vomir…

«Officieusement? Ou t'es vraiment certaine de ce que tu dis?» ajouta Draco.

«Non, mais tu me prends pour qui? C'est pas officieux, ni vicieux de ma part! Je l'aurais pas cru non plus, c'est irréel!»

«Co-comment… comment l'avez-vous découvert?», demanda Hermione, qui tentait de maîtriser cette soudaine chute de pression à la suite de l'annonce.

«Il a transplané directement au salon du manoir Malfoy, il y était déjà venu, c'est évident, sinon comment aurait-il pu?»

Draco et Hermione accusèrent le coup. Pansy s'excusa, le rassurant de revenir dès qu'un moment se présentait et retourna d'où elle était arrivé. Les épaules d'Hermione étaient secouées de sanglots, son cœur était déchiré en mille morceaux. Elle s'entêtait à croire, désirait si fort à croire, que ça ne pouvait qu'être un mensonge. Et Pansy avait mentionné le lieu de son apparition… Ron… pourquoi? Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui échapper pour qu'elle ne le voie pas? Harry? Était-il au courant? Il devait en être informé le plus tôt possible! Mais, bordel… Ron avait la confiance de tous, il était le meilleur ami d'Harry et d'elle-même… non, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai… pas Ron… et Hermione perdit la bataille contre son sang et tomba dans les pommes.

Elle reprit conscience étendue sur le sol, la tête sur un coussin, Draco à ses côtés.

«Ta pierre, elle marche pas…», dit-elle, «Je croyais qu'elle était sensé me protéger en éloignant les influences néfastes».

«Tu t'es cogné drôlement fort pour penser à ça, en ce moment!»

«T'as confiance en elle? Pansy…»

«Si j'avais pas confiance, elle ne ferait pas partit des rebelles…»

«Alors, je dois me rendre à l'évidence…»

Ils en arrivèrent péniblement à la conclusion qu'aucun d'eux n'étaient en sécurité ailleurs qu'ici, mais Hermione n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. L'Ordre devait être informé et rapidement. Sauf que ce qui persistait le plus dans ses réflexions était d'ignorer la nature de la mission de Ron. Il était impossible qu'il soit sous l'imperium, tous les trois avaient surdéveloppés leur habilité d'occlument. Il avait accès à tout et surtout Harry, et Merlin savait que tant qu'il serait toujours en vie, l'espoir régnerait. Bref, la traîtrise de Ron restait totalement incompréhensible. Et si c'était elle, la raison? Quand même pas, ça faisait presque cinq ans qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble…

Hermione était appuyée au rebord de la fenêtre du petit salon, regardant par delà la vitre ce que la vue avait à lui offrir. Elle n'y trouva pourtant aucun réconfort. Trois s'étaient écoulés depuis la visite en catastrophe de Pansy. Trois longues journées où elle n'avait cessée de ressasser toutes les actions de Ron, du moins; celles dont elle avait été témoin. Draco lui avait fait savoir qu'il connaissait plus ou moins les horaires de ceux qui surveillaient la radio à Poudlard et il s'était arrangé pour communiquer la terrible vérité à une personne qui aurait tôt fait de prévenir Harry et Kingsley. Il aurait été normal que l'un d'eux entre en contact après cette révélation, mais ils ne reçurent aucune réponse et attendaient depuis trois jours. Hermione se faisait un sang d'encre et frôlait l'hystérie à être coupé du monde, de l'information. Elle devait se rendre au château, il fallait qu'elle voit Harry.

«Tu nous fais quoi là?!», s'exclama Draco quand elle se saisit d'un sac pour y fourrer ce dont elle aurait besoin.

«Ça se voit! Et n'essais pas de me retenir…»

«T'es complètement folle! T'as une idée de ce qui se passe dehors, d'où on est?!»

«Je m'en fou, Malfoy, je dois voir Harry! Et je n'attendrai pas plus longtemps!». Il accusa le coup à la façon dont elle l'avait nommé. «J'ai aussi besoin de récupérer des vêtements et autres trucs…»

Quand elle se retourna, Draco avançait lentement vers elle, sûr de lui, le regard de braise. Son cœur se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine, son sang bouillonnait; non, elle irait quoi qu'il arrive. Il s'arrêta devant elle, la regardant dans les yeux.

«D'accord, mais pas aujourd'hui…»

Hermione avait cessée de respirer. Il caressait sa joue, cette proximité éveillant une sensation proche de la douleur. Draco venait de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes traçant un chemin jusqu'à son cou. Lentement, il glissa ses mains sous le t-shirt d'Hermione, recherchant la douceur de sa peau. Il se recula pour mieux la détailler.

«T'es tellement belle…», souffla-t-il.

Son baiser se fit plus exigeant, Hermione y répondant, s'accrochant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il lui retira son t-shirt et le laissa tombé mollement au sol, la serrant dans ses bras, une main sur sa nuque, l'autre au creux de ses reins. Enivrée, elle colla son corps à Draco. Elle sentait, à présent, son érection frotté langoureusement sur son ventre. Elle défit les boutons de sa chemise blanche et l'envoya rejoindre les vêtements qui s'accumulaient à leurs pieds. Draco la dirigea, maître de sa danse, tout en l'embrassant, sa langue se mêlant à la sienne, vers l'escalier.

À l'étage, le blond la déposa doucement sur le matelas, la regardant les yeux brillants, elle les joues roses. Il se libéra de son jean et tira sur celui d'Hermione. Il la rejoint en s'avançant au dessus d'elle, parsemant des baiser sur son ventre, remontant jusqu'à ses seins toujours cachés sous son soutien-gorge noir. Habilement, il passa sa main sous sa maîtresse et le dégrafa, l'envoyant balader à l'autre bout de la pièce. Les seins gonflés, les cuisses moites, Hermione empoigna les bras, étonnamment musclés, de celui-ci. Elle ne répondait plus de rien. Sa culotte vola rejoindre son autre moitié, sitôt accompagné du boxer de Draco. C'était extasiant d'être autant désiré. La main du jeune homme remonta le long de sa cuisse et rencontra les chairs humides d'Hermione. Il la regardait droit dans les yeux, le gris de ses iris luisant d'excitation. Il les ferma, inspira bruyamment et chuchota;

«Merlin, qu'est-ce que j'ai envie de toi…»

Pour toute réponse, Hermione l'embrassa plus intensément, ondulant des hanches. Quand il enfonça ses doigts en elle, elle renversa la tête en arrière, quittant momentanément ses lèvres pour pousser un gémissement de satisfaction suivit par le prénom de son amant. Les mains délicates d'Hermione caressaient le corps de Draco, s'aventurant à masser sa virilité. N'y tenant plus, il positionna son gland à l'entrée de son sexe et s'enfonça en elle, étroite, chaude et humide. Bouche entrouverte, respiration haletante, il ressortit doucement pour mieux y rentrer à nouveau. Le rythme était régulier, rassurant, les faisait se sentir vivants. Qui aurait cru qu'il y avait autant de douceur en Draco Malfoy. La rage de vivre se fit sentir alors que leurs corps enchaînaient les mouvements sensuels, accélérant le rythme. Elle cambra le dos, réceptionnant ses coups de reins plus profondément. Elle farfouilla dans ses cheveux, lui, appuyé sur ses mains de chaque côté d'elle, front contre front, regard noisette fusionné au gris. Ça montait du plus profond d'elle, cette chaleur explosive. Elle se raidit, ça montait, grandissait encore. Draco le sentit et bougea plus vite, l'embrassant langoureusement, sa langue caressant la sienne. Et elle jouit, yeux dans les yeux, il la suivit de peu, se vidant en elle.

Haletant, il s'effondra sur son corps recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Il attendit un peu avant de se retirer. Ils s'embrassèrent, désespérément, une larme coulant du bout du nez de Draco jusqu'à la joue d'Hermione.


	15. Quinze

-XV-

«Je veux pas que y ailles», dit Draco, assit sur le matelas, dos au mur.

Hermione, qui venait de rattacher son soutien-gorge, vint s'assoir à califourchon sur lui.

«Viens avec moi, alors».

Elle ne savait pas de quoi retournait cette sortie de route, ils étaient en guerre, il n'y avait pas de place pour l'amour. Sauf que de sentir que l'on avait de l'importance pour quelqu'un lui faisait un bien fou. Draco Malfoy lui avait fait l'amour, il ne l'avait pas baisé, ça avait été doux, intense, charnelle, puissant. Et ils s'étaient écroulés sous le poids de la peur, les larmes de l'un se mêlant à celles de l'autre. Ils étaient chacun le pilier de l'autre, devant être fort moralement.

Draco n'avait rien dit à Hermione, mais à chaque contact sa marque le démangeait. Comme si Voldemort pouvait ressentir l'énergie qui se dégageait de cette foutue bague. Il n'avait pas mit longtemps à faire le lien, sauf qu'il lui était inconcevable qu'Hermione soit liée par le sang à ce monstre. Elle allait se relever quand il la fit basculer sur le dos pour l'embrasser. Ses mains parcourant son corps chaud.

«Draco…», chuchota la belle, une main sur son cœur.

Un grand fracas les sortit brutalement de leur bulle, les rebelles déboulant dans le salon. Hermione et Draco étaient debout en moins de temps qu'il ne le fallait pour le dire, le jeune homme passant un jean en vitesse, Hermione enfilant son chandail. Les nouveaux venus hurlaient, de ces cris qui vous déchirent les entrailles. Hermione se précipita dans l'escalier, découvrant Gregory qui portait Pansy, se vidant de son sang. Blaise suivait, amoché, soutenant Daphné, et Vincent referma la porte quand Andromeda fût entrée. Hermione poussa, au sol, tous ce qui se trouvait sur la table et cria à Gregory d'y déposer Pansy. Elle releva son chandail, découvrant de grandes entailles sacrément profondes. Draco la rejoint, paniqué, appliquant une pression sur les blessures de Pansy avec une serviette qui ne traînait pas loin.

«Draco…» criait Blaise, «Théo est mort! Ils savent pour nous, qui nous sommes… C'est Ron la taupe! BORDEL!»

Qu'est-ce qu'Hermione aurait tout donné pour que Ginny soit là. Pansy perdait beaucoup trop de sang, Draco en avait jusqu'au coude, et elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle regarda les rebelles, un à un, et termina sa ronde avec Draco, dont le visage était aussi blanc que les murs de chaume. Il vissa son regard au sien et elle murmura un pardon avant de transplaner.

«NON! HERMIONE!»

…oOo…

Elle atterri sur le balcon de ses appartements, le vent puissant rempli de neige la fouettant. Elle passa la porte et couru jusqu'à sa commode. Elle n'avait pas prit le temps de se vêtir et avait accouru à Pansy couverte d'une culotte et d'un t-shirt. Elle enfila un pantalon noir et se saisit d'une veste de la même couleur, espérant passer inaperçu. Elle récupéra ses Converse au fond de son placard et les lassa rapidement. Elle prit un sac à bandoulière et voulu l'agrandir d'un sort. Se maudissant, elle le lança au travers de la pièce… elle était tellement partit rapidement, sans réfléchir… elle n'avait pas prit sa baguette… merde.

…oOo…

«Draco, NON! Tu peux pas y aller! Tu comprends pas?! Il SAIT que tu es en vie! Tu es le plus recherché de nous tous!», s'écriait Andromeda qui avait prit la relève auprès de Pansy.

«Faut que j'y ailles! La bague qu'elle a au doigt est connectée à LUI! Je sais pas comment, mais la marque me démange depuis qu'elle la porte!»

«Ouais, moi aussi… c'est comme s'il passait ses nerfs sur nous…», ajouta Blaise.

«C'est quoi cette bague, au juste?», demanda Daphné.

«Une foutue bague de la famille Peverell qui ne veut pas la lâcher!»

Draco tournait comme un tigre en cage quand il vit la baguette d'Hermione au sol avec les objets qu'elle avait poussés. Il monta l'escalier au pas de course, prit son chandail pour le revêtir et redescendit tout aussi rapidement. Il n'avait plus sa cape, elle avait coulé au fond du lac, il se passa un sweat à capuche sur le dos, enfila ses chaussures, prit sa baguette et celle d'Hermione et transplana jusqu'à Poudlard.

…oOo…

Hermione devait trouver Ginny au plus vite. Il était presque 15 heures, elle devait encore se trouver à l'infirmerie. Tant mieux si c'était le cas, elle pourrait prendre un nécessaire d'urgence pour l'avenir. Elle poussa sa porte et prit l'escalier. C'était silencieux, calme. L'Ordre n'était peut-être même pas au courant de la réalité extérieure.

Elle ne fit aucuns détour, empruntant le chemin le plus court jusqu'à son amie. Au tournant d'un couloir, elle ne fit pas attention et percuta Ron de plein fouet. Elle rebondit et s'écroula au sol. Elle n'avait vraiment pas eu de chance! Qu'elles-étaient les probabilités que Ron soit la première personne sur laquelle elle tomberait?

«Hermione!? T'es en vie?!», s'exclama le roux, en la relevant.

«Non, ne me touche pas! CONNARD!»

Son visage se métamorphosa, laissant place à une haine sans nom. Ses doigts se crispèrent autour du bras d'Hermione qui tremblait sous l'adrénaline. Elle le poussa de toutes ses forces, l'obligeant à la lâcher, mais il était beaucoup plus habile et rapide, se retenant de tomber et s'élançant sur elle.

…oOo…

Draco traversa la grande cours de béton et passa les grandes portes du château, baguettes en main, courant à en perdre haleine. Il croisa un groupe d'adolescents qui émirent des cris de stupeur en le reconnaissant. On avait gardé son identité confidentielle et ça n'allait pas l'aider à trouver de l'aide. Plus rapides qu'il croyait, Draco reçu le sort du saucisson en plein poitrine.


	16. Seize

**ATTENTION:** Pour ceux et celles qui ne tiennent pas compte du **Rated M**; le prochain chapitre est hardcore, âmes sensibles, s'abstenir. Vous aurez été prévenu.

* * *

-XVI-

Ginny, qui passait tout près, entendit crier. Elle se rapprocha pour connaître la source de ce raffut et tomba sur des adolescents en puissance face à Draco, au sol, ficelé de partout.

«Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites?!», s'exclama la jolie rousse.

«On a attrapé un mangemort!», s'exclamaient-ils, tous.

«C'est pas un mnagemort, Malfoy est un rebelle!»

D'un coup de baguette rapide, Ginny annula le sortilège, libérant Draco qui se relevait, fusillant le groupe de son regard perçant.

«Euh, Malfoy… qu'est-ce que tu…»

«J'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, Hermione est ici, en danger, il faut la trouver!»

.

…oOo…

.

Hermione venait d'envoyer un coup de pied, d'une violence non contrôlée, dans les couilles de Ron. Il ne cilla même pas, ne ressentait aucunement la douleur qu'Hermione tentait de lui infliger. Il resserra sa poigne autour de son bras, l'entraînant avec lui dans une salle de classe.

.

…oOo…

.

Ginny affirma ne pas avoir vu Hermione et elle guida Draco dans les escaliers pour se rendre à l'infirmerie. Elle devait y être, c'est pour ça qu'elle était revenue. Quand ils poussèrent la porte, ils n'y trouvèrent qu'une salle vide, Pompom passant le balai.

.

…oOo…

.

Ron lança Hermione sur les pupitres qu'elle percuta de dos, s'écroulant au sol, une douleur aigüe dans les côtes.

«Pourquoi, Ron?! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend!» hurlait Hermione.

«Tait toi, sale garce!»

Il la gifla, brouillant sa vue. Il empoigna sa baguette de la main gauche et ligota la jeune femme, terrorisée. Il se pencha au dessus d'elle, lui retirant violement son pantalon son pantalon et sa culotte d'un même mouvement.

.

…oOo…

.

Ginny poussa la porte menant à l'appartement d'Hermione, elle y trouva des livres déplacés, un sac vide au centre de la pièce et un fouillis dans ses vêtements. Draco fût soulagé de savoir qu'elle était bel et bien ici, mais où? Il souhaitait qu'elle ne soit pas tombée sur Ron.

«Malfoy, vas-tu me dire ce qu'il se passe? Oui ou merde?!», cracha Ginny en le retenant par le bras.

«C'est ton frère la taupe, Ron…» Ginny avait le teint livide, la bouche grande ouverte. «Il a essayé de nous tuer, mais c'est pas le moment d'expliquer! On doit trouver Hermione, maintenant!»

La rouquine entraîna Draco dans les dédalles de couloirs jusqu'à trouver Harry dans la salle des recherches.

.

…oOo…

.

«Ron! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS?!», pleurait Hermione, le voyant s'attaquer à sa braguette.

«Chut, ma jolie… ça sera fini dans pas longtemps», chuchotait-il en crachant sur ses doigts pour mouiller son sexe.

.

…oOo…

.

Harry sortit la carte du maraudeur et, à trois, commencèrent à chercher Hermione. Personne n'avait aperçu Ron… il était avec elle, Draco en avait la certitude, un nœud se formant dans son estomac.

.

…oOo…

.

Hermione ne cessait de se débattre, ses pantalons retenant ses chevilles ensembles, serrait les genoux. Puissamment, Ron l'attrapa par la taille et la retourna face contre terre. _C'est un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller… c'est pas possible…_!? Se répétait mentalement la jeune femme, le cœur voulant lui sortir de la poitrine.

.

…oOo…

.

Harry la repéra le premier, avec Ron. Il avait apprit pour Ron, mais attendait de pouvoir confirmer l'information, son ami n'agissait pas devant témoins. Ils se précipitèrent à la rencontre d'Hermione enfermée dans l'une des anciennes salles de classe de Flitwick.

.

…oOo…

.

Il la défonçait et c'était peu dire à côté de ce qu'elle ressentait. Sa joue frottait contre le tapis, s'éraflant à chaque coup de butoir. Il lui faisait mal, grognant, la faisant taire d'une main dans sa bouche. Pour subir, Hermione fit le vide, essayant de s'évader le plus loin possible de cet horreur. Le cristal de roche se mit à luire intensément, éclairant la salle qui se trouvait dans la pénombre.

.

…oOo…

.

La marque des Ténèbres tatouée sur son bras se mit à picoter, le brûlant en vague. Voldemort appelait ses mangemorts à lui, qui n'en faisait plus partie. Harry essaya d'entrer dans la salle où se trouvait son amie, mais l'on avait verrouillé la porte. Ginny l'ouvrit de sa baguette et ils y entrèrent, trouvant Ron, de dos, sur Hermione à moitié nue. Draco fût le premier à réagir, Harry et Ginny trop choqués pour bouger, et le plaqua d'un sortilège qui l'envoya volé sur le mur du fond, emportant Hermione de peu avec lui. Il se releva prestement, remontant son pantalon, et traversa la salle, le regard braqué sur Draco. Le rebelle s'était lancé sur Hermione, la défaisant de ses liens et la rhabillant rapidement. Ginny et Harry attaquaient Ron, mais il contrait tous les sorts. Draco remarqua la bague d'Hermione, tellement brillante qu'elle en était aveuglante. Il passa ses bras sous son dos et ses genoux et la prit dans ses bras, l'éloignant de cet enfoiré de Weasley.

«Draco…», avait soufflé Hermione; «C'est pas Ron…»


	17. Dix-sept

Ahhhh! Je suis désolée! C'est l'anniversaire de ma petite soeur (25 ans XD) cette fin de semaine et j'ai passé la journée à cuisiner son gâteau et monter la crème au beurre! Alors, pour pas que vous m'en vouliez trop, je post ce chapitre!

Et oui; c'est pas Ron-Ron!

Enjoy!

* * *

-XVII-

La bague qu'Hermione avait au doigt irradiait, pulsant sa lumière au travers de la salle. Qui que se soit, le Ron en apparence avançait vers eux rapidement. Draco, portant Hermione, passa derrière Harry et Ginny, donna la baguette d'Hermione à sa propriétaire et chargea sur Ron en lançant tous les sortilèges qui lui passaient par la tête. Ron était beaucoup trop fort, à trois contre un, il réussissait à neutraliser tous ce qui venait à sa porté.

«Faut qu'on sorte d'ici!», cria Ginny, angoissée.

Hermione s'était relevée, rageant, un feu brûlant dans les yeux. Plus elle bouillait de rage, plus la bague devenait incandescente. Elle prit position entre Harry et Draco et tenta de mettre fin au combat. Son sortilège s'évanouie sous la puissance de Ron et quand celui-ci leur envoya le même sort violet, que la nuit où Draco l'avait embrassé, la bague explosa d'une onde de choc blanche, renversant tous les occupants au sol. Harry se remit sur pied en aidant Ginny, un coup d'œil à l'ennemi pour se rendre compte qu'il saignait de la tête. Ça ne l'empêcha pas de se relever, mais Draco et Hermione venaient de suivre Harry et Ginny dans le corridor et courraient maintenant vers la sortie la plus proche pour pouvoir transplaner.

«Je dois prévenir Kingsley!», avait dit Harry en arrêtant de courir, sur une passerelle menant d'une aile à l'autre du château.

«Non!», crièrent Ginny et Hermione.

«Potter, on ne sait même pas si Ron est seul! Et si Kingsley l'était aussi?», expliqua Draco. «Allez, viens!», lui ordonna-t-il en tendant son bras.

Draco tenait Hermione et Ginny s'était déjà accrochée à lui. Harry tendit son bras alors que Ron déboulait à leur trousse. Au contact de l'élu, Draco emmena les rescapés à la tour de garde.

Malheureusement pour Hermione, ils arrivèrent trop tard pour sauver Pansy qui était recouverte d'un drap lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte. Ginny et Harry avaient de la difficulté à s'adapter au climat qui régnait dans la pièce où trônait le grand foyer. Tous étaient silencieux, vivant à sa façon le deuil de deux de leurs amis et complice, mais surtout qu'il n'y avait aucune mesquinerie ou regards déplacés. Hermione, quant à elle, s'était dirigé en coup de vent à l'étage, recherchant le plus de solitude possible. Elle s'était assise sur le matelas le plus éloigné de l'escalier, les genoux tirés contre sa poitrine et la tête dans les mains. Une marche grinça, _qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait voulu lancer une brique à cet intrus_, et Draco se rapprocha lentement d'elle, s'essayant sur le même matelas en lui faisant face.

«Hermione…», mais il s'interrompit. Qu'est-ce qu'on disait dans une situation comme celle-là? Puis reprit; «…je dois savoir pourquoi tu as dit que ce n'était pas Weasley…»

Elle releva la tête, n'étant qu'une ombre, l'ombre de sa personne, et regarda cet ancien ennemi dans les yeux.

«Parce que Ron n'est pas gaucher.»

Point.

Sauf que Ron, il est où? Depuis quand manque-t-il réellement à l'appel? Voldemort… était-il au courant d'une cellule rebelle et n'aurait pas ébruité la possibilité d'un infiltré à Poudlard? Non, il devait avoir des soupçons, mais aucune confirmation… jusqu'à ce qu'il est ramené Hermione au château après son séjour au manoir… merde, il s'était livré lui-même. Draco se releva et prit la direction de l'escalier, une réunion s'imposait.

Non, pas dans ces circonstances. Le jeune homme revint sur ses pas et tendit la main à Hermione. Elle hésita longuement, elle n'avait pas envie de toucher et d'être touché… qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait? Elle empoigna sa main et il l'aida à se mettre sur pied.

«Vient, je vais te montrer quelque chose.»

Et il la guida vers un autre petit escalier qui montait dans ce qui lui avait semblé être un grenier. Il poussa une porte et la laissa entré. C'était une petite pièce, beaucoup plus petite que les deux autres, il y avait un lit, un vrai, vieux et doté d'une structure en fer forgé blanc et abîmé, une petite fenêtre laissait pénétrer les derniers rayons de soleil et il y avait une baignoire victorienne sur pattes.

«C'est ma chambre, mais je te la laisse… tu en as besoin beaucoup plus qu'à moi.»

Il la laissa seule, refermant la porte derrière lui. Elle était enfin seule, vraiment, dans cette pièce où le silence en est assourdissant. Elle s'approcha du grand lit, glissant ses doigts sur la couette. Le bain l'attirait sérieusement et ne prit pas de temps à se décider d'y faire couler de l'eau. Elle était chaude… et ils étaient perdu au milieu d'une forêt! Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait la magie! Elle se déshabilla rapidement, ne faisant pas attention à ne pas abîmer ses vêtements, et entra dans l'eau, un pied après l'autre. Ses vêtements la dégoûtaient, elle allait les brûler dès qu'elle se serait trouvé autre chose à se mettre, mais pour le moment, elle ne pensa qu'à son corps endoloris trempant dans une eau apaisante.

Elle n'arrivait à se détendre, à oublier. Elle se sentait sale, répugnante, avait l'impression d'être un objet sans valeur que l'on jette après utilisation. Hermione se laissa aller à pleurer sa colère, laissant couler son impuissance face à cet après-midi d'enfer. Allait-elle être capable d'oublier? Il y aurait la facilité avec l'oubliette… sauf que c'était lâche et Hermione n'était pas comme ça. Elle empoigna le savon et se mit à se frotter le corps furieusement, souhaitant faire disparaître tout trace de Ron… non, de cet homme… non… elle aurait à jamais l'image de Ron en train de la violer… et elle se remit à pleurer.


	18. Dix-huit

Je viens de réaliser une erreur; je sais pas à quoi je pensais… Andromeda… c'est plutôt Astoria que je voulais citer dans les chapitres précédents! Sorry! XD

Merci à Lucie34 et à Faerycyn qui ont su comprendre mon coup de gueule! Ça m'a vraiment fait du bien d'extérioriser et de voir que je n'étais pas la seule à le penser!

* * *

-XVIII-

Hemione passa des jours entiers dans la chambre de Draco. Ginny l'accompagnait sans rien dire, attendant qu'elle parle. Harry s'était aussi essayé, mais quand il avait passé une main dans ses cheveux, il l'avait sentit tressaillir. Ça l'avait profondément blessé de voir tout le mal qui la rongeait, sans pouvoir rien y faire.

Une semaine après les événements, Draco avait tenu un rassemblement dans le salon. Ils n'avaient eût aucun contact avec l'Ordre depuis et, d'un commun accord, avaient décidés de rester à l'écart jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient plus d'informations. Des équipes avaient été mises sur pieds pour faire de la surveillance et aller chercher des vivres.

Puis l'événement que tous redoutaient se produit; Hermione était enceinte. Ginny essaya de la calmer, mais rien n'y faisait. Hermione venait passer du stade mutisme à celui de l'hystérie. Astoria, qui n'avait même jamais parlé avec les Gryffondors au temps de Poudlard, monta voir son alliée.

«Hermione…», dit, en passant la porte, la jolie brune à la voix douce et paisible. «J'ai peut-être une solution…»

Elle venait de capter toute l'attention de la lionne, qui s'essuyait le nez du bout de sa manche. Astoria prit place auprès d'Hermione sur le lit et lui tendit une petite bourse de cuire brune.

«C'est du _montanoa tormentosa_», expliqua-t-elle. «L'herbe de grâce, si tu préfères. C'est sensé faire venir les règles, mais c'est très douloureux…»

«Tu l'as déjà fait?»

«Oui», répondit simplement Astoria.

La brune descendit à la cuisine et fit bouillir de l'eau. Hermione ne voulait pas descendre, elle ne voulait pas affronter les regards des autres.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais?», demanda Draco à Astoria, pendant qu'elle préparait l'infusion à l'aide d'un pilon et d'un mortier.

«Ce qu'il faut faire, Draco…»

Il tourna les talons, bouche bée, et monta à sa chambre, trouvant Hermione roulée en boule sous les couvertures.

«Pourquoi tu fais ça?»

«Faire quoi?»

«Hermione, réponds!»

C'était la première fois qu'il prononçait son prénom. Il croyait qu'aussi longtemps il resterait muet, l'affection qu'il avait pour elle le resterait aussi.

«Je veux pas de ce… cette CHOSE en moi! Tu comprends pas?!», dit-elle en s'asseyant.

«Et si ça n'était pas le sien?»

«…pardon?»

«Sérieusement, je crois pas qu'il ait vraiment eu le temps de terminer alors que…»

«Mais t'es tombé sur la tête!? On a couché une fois ensemble et tu voudrais que je garde cet enfant?!»

Elle attendit qu'il lui réponde.

«Draco… j'en ai pas envie! Depuis trois semaines je ne fais que penser à ça! Je me dégoûte, je me sens sale… je…»

Il se tenait debout, au milieu de la petite chambre, silencieux.

«…de toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire comment je me sens…»

«Ça, c'est à moi d'en décider. Hermione, je…»

Mais il se fit interrompre par Astoria, Ginny et Daphné qui entraient dans la chambre. Elles le chassèrent de la pièce et Astoria remit la tasse à Hermione. Une forte odeur âcre émanait du liquide chaud, ce qui n'empêcha pas la jeune femme de le boire complètement. La présence des filles avec elle la rassurait. Astoria avait déjà passé par là, Ginny serait d'aide si Hermione ne se sentait vraiment pas bien et Daphné ne voulait pas rester seule avec les garçons.

L'après-midi s'écoula sans qu'Hermione ne sente quoi que se soit, silencieusement, elle se demandait même si la concoction d'Astoria fonctionnait.

«Tu sais que Draco tient beaucoup à toi?», dit Daphné qui parlait pour la première fois.

Ginny acquiesça, soutenue par Astoria. Hermione sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

«J'aurais plutôt cru qu'il m'en voulait à mort de faire ça…»

«Pourquoi ça?», demanda Daphné.

«Parce qu'il est convaincu que c'est le sien».

Ginny avala le potin de travers et ajouta; «Ça explique bien des choses alors!»

La nuit venue, Vincent partie en ronde de surveillance avec Gregory. Harry et Blaise avaient rapporté de quoi manger pour la semaine à venir et les filles laissèrent Hermione dormir avec Ginny à ses côtés.

Le silence était roi de la tour de garde, Draco était appuyé sur le manteau de la cheminée, hypnotisé par les flammes qui dansaient devant ses yeux. Il entendit quelqu'un descendre l'escalier, mais ne se retourna pas. Depuis l'heure du dîner qu'il ne cessait de penser à Hermione. Il l'avait embrassé une fois dans les gradins et une seconde fois, ici-même, où c'était devenu beaucoup plus chaud qu'il ne s'y attendait. Il avait sous-entendu qu'il se souciait d'elle… il soupira. Quand on embrasse une personne, c'est que l'on ressent quelque chose pour elle, non?

«Draco…», il se retourna; «…va la rejoindre», dit Ginny.


	19. Dix-neuf

**FaeryCyn**, **Lylee-Hannah** et **Nadra**, un énorme merci! Vos reviews me font du bien et me donne envie de continuer à me creuser la tête!

& **Nadra**; je ne fais pas de chapitre plus long pour pouvoir publier plus rapidement! Et j'aime bien les conclure avec un suspense!

* * *

-XIX-

Draco passa la porte. Hermione qui était debout, face à la fenêtre, n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Quand il approcha, il s'aperçu qu'elle avait les yeux fermés.

«As-tu besoin de quoi que ce soit?»

Elle sursauta. Elle s'attendait à entendre une voix féminine, pas celle de Draco.

«Que, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?», demanda-t-elle.

«Je prends la relève pour cette nuit, Ginny ne veut pas que tu reste seule… est-ce que ça va?»

Le ton de sa voix trahissait son questionnement. La peau d'Hermione luisait de sueur et le teint de sa peau avait prit une teinte verdâtre. Elle s'approcha du lit et s'y installa.

«J'ai simplement vraiment très chaud, ça va aller».

Qui est-ce qu'elle essayait de rassurer? Sûrement pas lui, parce qu'il n'y croyait pas une seconde. Il s'avança vers elle et posa une main sur son front, elle était bouillante de fièvre… ou était-ce une réaction normal de ce qu'elle avait ingurgité? Il mouilla un linge et lui épongea la nuque et le visage.

«Humm… ça fait du bien»

Draco s'installa dans le lit à ses côtés et continua de la rafraîchir. Son visage se crispa et son corps se tendit, les crampes avaient commencées il y a peu de temps. Elles étaient lancinantes, des contractions féroces dans tout son bas ventre. Elle se retint de crier, les yeux ronds. Astoria n'avait pas mentit, c'était vraiment très douloureux. Draco s'en rendit compte et lui prit la main qu'elle serra sans hésiter.

À un moment, la douleur fût tellement insupportable qu'elle en vomit. Hermione gémissait, les dents serrées, roulée en boule sur le lit, Draco flattant ses cheveux, priant Merlin que la douleur cesse. Il s'en voulait de la voir dans cet état, s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été là…

Au petit matin, les crampes cessèrent. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi gênée de toute sa vie. Astoria lui avait dit que ça faisait venir les règles, mais pas qu'elle saignerait aussi abondamment. Quand Draco avait vu tout le sang, il avait faillis tourner de l'œil. La jeune femme s'était empressée de tout nettoyer et d'aller à la toilette plus fréquemment. Et ils s'étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Plus tard dans la journée, Harry avait prit Draco à part pour lui parler;

«Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose… n'importe quoi! Mais on ne peut pas rester éternellement caché ici!»

«Je sais d'accord, mais par où commencer?!»

Les deux se regardèrent, attendant une proposition de l'autre.

«Le ''Ron'' était peut-être le seul… Tous les réfugiés de Poudlard ne peuvent pas être des infiltrés quand même!»

«T'as raison là-dessus… notre seule chance de faire une différence c'est à Poudlard… j'aime pas que Kinglsey n'est jamais répondu…»

«Et si le ''Ron'' l'avait déconnecté?»

Une lueur d'espoir grandit dans les yeux de Draco. S'ils quittaient pour Poudlard, la forteresse que même Voldemort n'avait pu prendre avec la baguette de sureau, ils seraient de nouveau en sécurité et auraient accès à tout ce qu'ils auraient besoin. Les anciens professeurs et des gens prêt à se battre s'y trouvaient. Comme ''Ron'' s'était fait démasqué, il n'avait peut-être pas remis les pieds au château. Cette perspective enchanta les deux hommes qui se hâtèrent d'en discuter avec les autres. Ils étaient les mieux placés pour mettre fin à cette guerre, ils étaient ceux qui allaient vaincre Voldemort.

La nouvelle fût accueillit avec soulagement et même qu'Hermione était enchantée de retrouver son chez-soi. Compte tenu de son état, ils jugèrent préférable de quitter la tour de garde le lendemain. La jeune femme mangea léger et remonta se mettre au lit. Chacun monta rejoindre sa couche, laissant le blond seul avec le feu. Ça lui faisait un bien fou, ce silence. S'il était né pour être un leader, ça n'était pas une vocation à laquelle il aurait souhaité appliquer. Il se sentait constamment responsable de ceux qu'il avait entraînés dans ses plans fou à vouloir sauver le monde. Théo et Pansy étaient tombés au combat et il appréhendait amèrement la suite logique des choses. La mort était à leur trousse, la peur les guettait, la vie leur était privée. Il était temps que ça cesse, pensait-il. Hanté par son devoir, Draco monta à sa chambre y trouvant Hermione endormi. Il se dévêtit et la rejoint sous les couvertures. Il avait besoin de la sentir près de lui, il avait maintenant une raison de se battre même si elle l'ignorait.

Au petit matin, Draco fût réveillé par le soleil éblouissant qui avait ait son chemin de la fenêtre à son visage. Il remua un peu et sentit Hermione s'étirée près de lui, qui le regardait l'air complètement éveillé.

«Ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillée?»

«Suffisamment pour savoir que tu parles quand tu dors», lui dit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde avant de se mettre à rire de la tête que faisait Draco. «T'es inquiet de ce que tu aurais pu dire?»

«Si ça t'as fait rire, je me demande bien à quoi j'ai pu rêver!»

Hermione refusa d'en dire plus et se leva pour s'habiller. Draco bouda un peu et la rejoint pour organiser leur retour à Poudlard. Tous rayonnaient, le sourire aux lèvres; ça annonçait un nouveau départ et, surtout, le renforcement de la résistance. Toutes denrées non périssables fût laissées sur place, en cas d'éventuels problèmes, et tout effets personnelles trouvèrent place dans de petits sacs magiquement surdimensionné de l'intérieur. Pour assurer leur sécurité à tous, ils transplanèrent par groupe de deux, excepté Blaise qui partirait avec Draco et Hermione. Chaque garçon escortait une fille. Mieux valait prévenir que guérir, mais aucune ne s'offusqua de cette prévention. Harry et Ginny allaient transplaner dans la grande cours, Vincent et Daphné devant les grilles de l'enceinte, Gregory et Astoria aux quais, puis Draco, Blaise et Hermione à la tour Nord. Ils couvriraient ainsi une plus grande superficie et devaient se retrouver à la grande cour intérieure.

Ils transplanèrent tous sans problème, mais ce qu'ils trouvèrent à leur arrivé, n'était pas ce à quoi ils s'attendaient…


	20. Vingt

FaeryCyn, t'es la meilleure!

Nadra, sait-on jamais? ;)

Lylee-Hannah; j'adore vous faire languir!

J'ai un peu ralentit la cadence cette fin de semaine, mais l'anniversaire de ma sœur était trop chouette! On lui avait organisé un party de Minions n_n! Et je me suis couché très tard! Ayaye…

En plus; ce soir c'est la finale de la saison 4 de The Walking Dead! Oo OMG! Alors voilà le chapitre 20!

* * *

-XX-

Le soleil était éblouissant, se reflétant sur la fine neige qui recouvrait le sol. Le ciel était d'un bleu pur, dégagé de tous nuage, un doux vent soufflant sur la cours intérieur. Harry et Ginny se tenaient debout, au centre de celle-ci, prêt à intervenir à n'importe quel moment. Le silence était lourd, sans quitter les entrées des yeux, Harry sortit la carte du maraudeur de sa poche arrière et la déplia.

«C'est… impossible!», souffla-t-il.

…oOo…

Vincent et Daphné attendirent un moment avant de passer les grandes et lourdes portes grillagées de l'enceinte de l'école. D'où ils se tenaient, ils ne voyaient pas l'entrée principale. Doucement, ils entrouvrirent les portes et entrèrent sur le terrain de la plus imposante forteresse de tout l'Angleterre. Vincent marchait devant Daphné, muet et observant tout ce qu'il se passait tout autour, baguette brandit. Ils gagnèrent l'entrée sans encombre, sauf qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas normal.

…oOo…

Gregory et Astoria venaient de terminer l'inspection des quais. Rien. Les barques flottaient, cordées les unes contre les autres, près de la rive. Ils passèrent les portes et se dirigèrent vers le grand escalier qu'ils montèrent en longeant le mur de pierre des champs. Un grand bruit de claquement les fit sursauter, le cœur voulant leur sortir de la poitrine. Un groupe d'oiseau venait de prendre son envol, dans les buissons un peu plus haut. Ils se regardèrent, le visage blême, et se mirent à rire.

…oOo…

Draco, Blaise et Hermione étaient près de la volière. Le hululement des hiboux et chouettes étaient très audible d'où ils se trouvaient.

«Allez, on y va», dit Draco, « On passe par les serres, c'est un peu plus long, mais on couvrira une plus grande superficie…»

«Parfait», «D'accord!», dirent en chœur les deux autres.

Ils traversèrent le parc, l'oreille tendue au moindre son, baguette levée à l'affût du moindre mouvement hostile. Ils contournèrent le bâtiment de la tour Nord et passèrent la grande muraille les menant dans les anciennes classes de botanique. Les plantes non nécessaires avaient été laissées à elles-mêmes, envahissant même l'extérieur des serres. Le croassement d'un corbeau se répercuta sur les hauts murs du château, brisant le silence.

…oOo…

«Harry! HARRY!»

Ginny courait derrière lui, essayant de ne pas laisser la panique monter en elle plus qu'il ne l'aurait fallu. Elle l'attrapa par la manche et le força à se retourner.

«Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, par Merlin! Tu vas me dire ce qu'il y a et MAINTENANT!»

«Ginny, on doit trouver les autres!»

Elle le gifla. Elle était rouge de colère.

«Harry!»

«Y a personne, Ginny! PERSONNE! Le château est vide! Y a que nous et les rebelles! On doit trouver les autres, tout de suite!»

Le rouge avait quitté son visage pour laissé place au blanc. Harry lui serra la main et l'attira contre lui.

«Ça va aller, faut juste rejoindre le groupe dans l'aile Est».

Sans quitter sa main, il se remit en marche, fonçant dans les dédales de l'école de magie. Minerva, Hagrid, Molly et Arthur. Les rescapés, les anciens élèves… Luna, Neville, Dean et Seamus. Où étaient-ils tous? Pourdlard était l'endroit le plus sûr! Qu'est-ce qu'y c'est passé pendant leur absence?

…oOo…

Vincent et Daphné venaient d'atteindre la Grande Salle sans croiser âmes qui vivent dans les corridors de Poudlard. Aucun des deux n'avaient osés partager ses soupçons, mais plus ils avançaient vers l'aile Est, plus le silence devenait pesant.

…oOo…

Gregory et Astoria arrivèrent près des tours de l'aile Est en même temps que Blaise, Draco et Hermione. Ayant fait le tour du château, aucun d'eux ne s'étaient aperçu que les lieux étaient déserts. Harry et Ginny suivirent de peu, complètement affolés, puis Vincent et Daphné apparurent tout aussi blêmes.

«Vince… ça va mec?», demanda Blaise.

«Y a personne ici. Poudlard est complètement vide…», dit Harry.

D'un même mouvement, tous se tournèrent vers le grand château maintenant délaissé, abandonné. Aucuns ne savaient quoi dire, des questions par centaines se bousculant dans leurs têtes.

Ça changeait la donne. Quand ils avaient prit la décision de revenir au château, ils étaient censé y trouver des alliés, de l'aide, une armée prête à se battre pour la liberté. Où étaient les gens qui résidaient à Poudlard? Qu'est-ce qu'il était bien pu arriver? Fûrent les seules questions qu'Hermione osa prononcer.

* * *

IIIiihhhh soyez indulgent, s'il vous plaît! J'écris à mesure qu'une idée me vient et là… j'ai vraiment aucune idée où l'histoire s'en va! XD Je suis téméraire, j'avoue! J'espère que la suite vous plaira!


	21. Vingt-et-un

**FaeryCyn**; je réponds à aucune question parce que j'ai pas les réponses encore XD Je devrais me surprendre moi-même!

.

* * *

.

-XXI-

L'ambiance était lugubre, ça faisait froid dans le dos. Rien avait été saccagé, plutôt laissé en plan. Les bancs de la Grande Salle étaient tous bien rangés sous les tables, rien n'avait été laissé à la traîne. Harry et Hermione avaient décidé de descendre aux cuisines, mais ils ne purent que constater que ce qu'ils savaient déjà; même les elfes de maison s'étaient volatilisé. Ils prirent de quoi manger et remontèrent à la grande salle.

Tous mangèrent en silence, perdu dans leurs têtes. Au moins, il y avait les hiboux, ils pourraient ainsi les envoyer chercher la Gazette du Sorcier pour mieux comprendre la désertion de Poudlard. Après le léger repas, chacun prit son sac et quitta la Grande Salle de son côté. Les rebelles, anciens Serpentard, se dirigèrent machinalement vers l'ancienne salle commune.

«Vous savez…», avança Hermione, «…vous avez amplement le choix de l'endroit où vous voulez dormir…»

«Peut-être… mais c'est trop bizarre!», lui répondit Daphné.

La belle Gryffondor haussa des épaules en esquivant un faible sourire, qui ne la rassurait pas plus, et leur tourna le dos pour se rendre à ses appartements. De la Grande Salle, elle devait traverser le château pour s'y rendre. Elle aurait bien fait le chemin avec Harry et Ginny, ma la jolie rousse voulait passer à l'infirmerie avant de se rendre à la tour des Gryffondor.

Près du cours de métamorphose, Hermione réalisa soudainement que les tableaux, ornant les murs de l'école, étaient vides eux aussi. Elle monta l'escalier le plus près et se dirigea prestement au local de recherches qu'ils avaient mit sur pieds après la destruction de la relique, soit disant, la plus puissante. La jeune femme entra dans la pièce, s'y retrouvant dans les documents pêle-mêle comme si elle l'avait quitté la veille au soir. Elle s'approcha de l'adite radio et empoigna l'émetteur.

«Le Survivant est à la forteresse, je répète; le Survivant est à la forteresse… membres de l'AD, manifestez-vous!»

Elle relâcha le bouton qui transmettait les messages et attendit, retenant son souffle de peur de ne pas entendre la réponse qui suivrait. Sauf qu'il n'y eu aucun retour d'appel. Hermione essaya et réessaya, encore et encore, sans succès.

Les paupières de plus en plus lourdes, la jeune femme abandonna, un pincement au cœur, la radio. Elle quitta la pièce et reprit sa route vers son lit. Ce qu'elle ne su pas, c'est qu'ailleurs on avait intercepté son message.

«Draco? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?», demanda-t-elle aussitôt arrivé devant la porte de son appartement.

Le jeune homme blond se retourna, venait-il d'arriver?

«Je… je voulais voir comment tu allais», commença-t-il.

«Je vais bien, dans les circonstances!»

Hermione ouvrit sa porte d'un coup de baguette, (la chance qu'elle avait que ce ne soit pas un portrait!) puis se tourna vers Draco et lui demanda s'il voulait un thé.

«Avec plaisir!»

Il la suivit à l'intérieur, endroit qu'il avait déjà vu sans pour autant avoir eu le temps de détailler la pièce. C'était grand et spacieux, les vieux tapis de la salle de divination habillant le sol de pierre des champs poli au fil du temps. Ça n'était pas un appartement avec division, tous les meubles de la sorcière se trouvaient dans la même pièce; d'où se trouvait Draco, près de la porte, il y avait une cuisinette sur sa gauche ainsi qu'une petite table et deux chaises habillées de coussins de velours rouge. Un grand foyer trônait au centre de la pièce mis en valeur par deux grandes étagères faisant office de bibliothèque personnelle. Aligné à l'équerre devant ce majestueux foyer, prenait place le lit baldaquin d'Hermione, accompagné de petites tables de bois foncés. Passé le lit, il y avait ce qu'il aurait appelé le salon; un canapé et deux fauteuils se faisant face, séparés d'une table basse de la même essence de bois que les autre meubles de l'appartement.

Hermione s'affairait à bouillir de l'eau dans une carafe ferblantée. Deux tasses à la main, elle les posa sur la petite table et sortit un petit coffre, peint en bleu, de l'armoire au dessus de sa tête. Elle l'ouvrit et énuméra les saveurs à Draco. Il opta pour un maté au miel tandis qu'Hermione choisit un thé plus corsé; un rooibos chaï à la cannelle. Les sachets dans les tasses, elle versa l'eau chaude dessus et prit sa tasse. Elle incita Draco à faire de même tout en se dirigeant vers le canapé tout au fond.

«Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé sur le lac?», demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

«Pourquoi m'as-tu sauté dans les bras, alors?», répliqua-t-il.

Hermione se tût, fixant sa tasse de thé, et reprit;

«Pourquoi…»

«…est-ce que j'ai couché avec toi?», termina-t-il.

Elle ne cilla pas, mais le rouge lui était monté aux joues. Le château était vide, sa population volatilisé sans laissé de traces et la voilà qui l'interrogeait à ce propos. C'était à rien y comprendre.

«Où veux-tu en venir?», lui demanda-t-il, voyant qu'elle gardait le silence.

«Je… euh… je repensais à la relation qu'on entretenait ici et… euh… et je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe en ce moment entre nous…»

Là, ça avait du sens et ses questions, quelques peu blessantes, étaient légitimes. Draco termina son thé d'un trait et posa sa tasse sur la table basse.

«Il s'est passé bien des choses depuis nos dix-sept. J'ai changé, mais pas toi», devant son expression, il corrigea; «Ça n'est pas négatif, au contraire… je n'ai jamais rencontré une personne à l'âme aussi pure que la tienne.»


	22. Vingt-deux

Merci à mes followers! Sans vous, je ne crois pas que j'aurais poursuivit mon écriture!

* * *

-XXII-

«Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Dit pas n'importe quoi, Draco!»

«Je dis pas n'importe quoi! C'est vrai!»

Elle le regardait comme s'il avait attrapé une quelconque maladie magique contagieuse.

«Tu n'as jamais rien fait qui aurait des effets néfastes. Tu as toujours agis dans l'intérêt des autres, t'oubliant même là-dedans. Je n'ai jamais rencontré une personne aussi portée sur les autres. Il y a de l'innocence dans tes yeux… une naïveté qui donne à croire que malgré tout, le monde est bon…»

«Mais le monde est bon, Draco!»

«Non, le monde ne l'est pas! Regarde-moi!», dit-il en lui tendant son bras, manche relevée.

Hermione posa sa tasse sur la table et s'approcha de lui en posant ses mains sur son avant-bras marqué par le Lord.

«Le monde n'est pas bon, He…», il se refusait encore à prononcer son prénom. Il ne voulait tout simplement pas la nommer, de peur qu'elle lui glisse entre les doigts.

«Tu n'es plus cette personne Draco… la preuve que le monde est bon; tu es le chef des rebelles!»

Il fixait les mains d'Hermione posées sur son bras, cachant l'affreux tatouage noir qui marquait sa peau clair. Ses yeux brillaient d'émotions qu'il avait tant refoulées. Personne, pas même sa mère ou son père, ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il était une bonne personne et que ces agissements avaient de bonnes répercussions.

«Draco… qu'est-ce que tu attends pour le croire?»

Il ne su quoi répondre. Qu'attendait-il finalement? La fin de la guerre, sa propre mort? Elle, Hermione Granger?

«Draco, si tu n'avais pas changé en bien, comme tu veux le croire, jamais, moi… ou toute autre personne à l'âme aussi pure ne se serait trouvé devant toi tenant tes fautes dans ses mains.»

L'allusion était plutôt bien placée. Son regard se porta sur cette bague… ce bijou magique qui avait tout déclenché. Non, il n'avait rien déclenché, il avait seulement réunis leur clan. Ses yeux gris remontèrent vers les yeux noisette de la jeune femme. Il ne comprenait pas comment elle faisait pour traverser autant d'épreuves, aussi insupportable soient-elles, et restée humble. Ses yeux étaient hypnotisant, elle l'ensorcelait.

Hermione retira doucement ses mains, brisant ce contact. Ce fût comme si elle venait d'allumer la mèche d'un bâton de dynamite. Draco se pencha automatiquement sur elle, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Une explosion indescriptible remua dans son ventre. Elle en avait le souffle coupé. Elle l'avait repoussé après cette nuit-là, mais avait tant besoin de lui, de la sécurité qu'elle avait ressentit quand il l'avait serré contre lui, lui interdisant de quitter la Tour de Garde, de risquer sa vie. Sa proximité lui redonnait se souffle de vie qui lui manquait, ses mains tremblaient mais réussirent à se faufiler parfaitement à sa nuque, l'attirant un peu plus à elle. Elle ne voulait pas le lâcher, il était la lumière dans cet interminable gris sombre qu'imposait la guerre.

Draco sentit ses mains se reposer sur lui, elle ne le repoussait pas, elle se cramponnait à lui; une main dans ses cheveux, l'autre serrant sa manche. C'était électrisant, ses oreilles bourdonnaient, elle… Hermione voulait de lui. Il osa poser une main au creux de ses reins et de la tirer sur ses genoux. Il la regardait, fasciné par cette jeune femme au courage incalculable. Elle rouvrit les yeux, mi-clos, mais ô combien brillant de désir, un désir qui lui était destiné. Il reposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant avec douceur.

L'ardeur de la passion se présenta bien assez tôt et Hermione porta ses mains au col de la chemise de Draco pour la déboutonner. Il se laissa faire, passant ses mains sous le chandail de celle-ci pour toucher la peau douce et chaude de son dos. Hermione fit glisser la chemise blanche des épaules du rebelle, lentement. Plus rien au monde n'existait sauf eux deux. Leurs corps se touchaient, se complétaient, fusionnant d'un amour naissant et inconditionnel.

Leurs vêtements volèrent dans la pièce et Draco se leva, la portant jusqu'au lit où ils s'effondrèrent, tout les deux, emmêlés de caresses. Les cheveux de la lionnes cascadaient autour d'elle, de se corps frêle. Les baisers se firent plus insistant, plus profonds, plus ardant. Draco fit courir ses lèvres jusqu'à son nombril où sa main continua son chemin jusqu'à son entrejambe déjà chaude et moite d'excitation.

La respiration saccadée, Hermione accueilli les doigts de cet homme dans son intimité. Il la rendait folle, c'était si bon… si jouissif. Le mouvement de ses doigts se firent plus entreprenant, plus aventureux, jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne l'embrasser. Juste _là_. Tous ces muscles se contractaient, par à-coups, sous les sensations que lui procurait son amant. Se ressaisissant, elle se tortilla pour reprendre le dessus, reprendre ses moyens. Elle embrassa ses lèvres humides de son propre plaisir et l'obligea à s'allonger sans quitter sa langue. L'intensité de leur touché les faisait frissonner. Draco était enivré, tellement déconnecté de la réalité autour de lui que quelqu'un aurait pu franchir le pas de la porte et il ne s'en serait probablement jamais rendu compte. Hermione le tira de cette pensée inutile quand elle lécha son membre tendu. Elle le titilla, glissant sa main dans un mouvement de va et vient sensuel. Le jeune homme expira bruyamment, il n'en pouvait plus, mais ne trouvait pas la force de résister.

Le sentant se gonfler dans sa main, Hermione desserra son étreinte. Attendant que l'orage passe, elle remonta vers lui en glissant sa langue de son nombril à son cou. Les mains de Draco rencontrèrent ses seins nus, bien ronds et pointé par l'excitation, qu'il massa délicatement. Quand leurs bouches se lièrent à nouveau, il reprit son rôle de mâle dominant en la glissant sous lui. Elle encercla sa taille de ses jambes, s'ouvrant à lui, lui offrant tout ce qu'elle était et tout ce qu'elle avait. Il se positionna et entra en elle dans un soupir commun de délivrance.

Leur union n'avait rien à voir avec la précédente, Draco se mouvant lentement en elle dans une danse aphrodisiaque. Le rythme avait beau être lent, mais chaque contraction, chaque effleurement les rendaient fous. Délaissant la position du missionnaire, Draco la laissa étendu sur le dos et se redressa, assit sur ses talons, pour mieux la sentir, mieux la voir.

Elle le sentait si profondément, si puissant. Ses mains maintenaient ses hanches, les attirant plus près de lui qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Les sensations étaient extraordinaires, mais le manque de sa peau contre la sienne la força à émerger de cette bulle et de se redresser. La voyant se relever sur ses coudes, il glissa ses mains sous son dos et l'attira contre lui, la positionnant à califourchon sur ses genoux. Il la soutenait, s'appropriant ses lèvres, pendant qu'elle se mouvait sur lui, ondulant les hanches. Cette position marqua la fin de leurs ébats, quand il se vida en elle.

* * *

Pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance, j'ai écrit ce chapitre sur cette musique;

Immediate Music - The Day is at Hand (Full Mix)

Ah oui… j'adore les «_Là!_» de Mme James…. (Fifty shades of Grey, pour ceux et celles qui ne les aurait pas lus!)


	23. Vingt-trois

Alors, un autre chapitre consacré à notre couple chouchou… je suis d'humeur amoureuse, alors! ;)

**Nadra**; C'est vrai, j'avais pas pensé à ça! Alors voyons voir;

-XXIII-

L'orgasme les avait frappés en même temps. Il la tenait toujours sur ses genoux, contre lui, le visage de cet ange, sa sauveuse, callé au creux de sou cou. Leurs respirations se calmant, laissant l'euphorie de cet instant quitter peu à peu leur corps tremblant. Hermione releva la tête et croisa les yeux gris de Draco, cachés derrière des mèches de cheveux d'un blond blanc. Elle l'embrassa doucement, éloignant son corps du tien.

Elle prit sa main silencieusement et l'attira jusqu'à la salle de bain où elle fit couler l'eau chaude de la douche. Ses jambes étaient flageolantes, Hermione tremblait tellement qu'elle était persuadé que si elle lâchait la main de Draco, elle s'effondrait au sol, incapable de se relever.

Aucuns mots n'étaient prononcés, la présence, le touché de l'autre suffisait à expliquer tout ce qui n'était pas dit. Hermione se sentait dépassé par le flot d'émotion qui l'envahissait depuis quelques semaines. Était-ce de l'amour? Elle n'avait rien ressentit de semblable auparavant… ni pour Ron, ni pour Viktor. La seule certitude que la jeune femme avait, était qu'elle ne voulait, en aucun cas, que Draco la quitte. Il lui donnait envie de respirer, de ne pas baisser les bras, de continuer à se battre.

L'eau coulait sur ses cheveux blonds, sur ses larges épaules, sur son dos nu. Ses bras enlaçaient Hermione, incapable d'en faire autrement, certain que le sol se déroberait sous ses pieds s'il la lâchait quelques secondes. Il espérait tant qu'elle réalisa à quel point elle lui était chère. Il n'avait jamais été doué avec les mots et, là, aurait tant souhaité avoir ce talent, troquer sa force contre la possibilité de lui hurler qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Ça déchirait quelque chose en dedans de lui… comme l'amour est violent…

Au matin, Harry déboula dans la chambre d'Hermione, la trouvant dans les bras du rebelle. Il bafouilla quelques plates excuses et sortit de la pièce en empressant les occupants de bien vouloir se vêtir et de sortir le rejoindre dans la Grande Salle. La jeune femme, rouge pivoine, se cacha la tête sous les couvertures. Draco la ramena à lui, embrassant ses lèvres roses et si douces. Son cœur manquait un battement à chaque touché, elle avait un pouvoir surpuissant contre sa personne et ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Ils quittèrent le lit péniblement et s'habillèrent. Draco et Hermione quittèrent la tour de divination main dans la main, silencieusement.

La Grande Salle était tout près, à quelques mètres seulement. Draco s'arrêta et tira Hermione par la main pour la ramener contre lui. Ils n'avaient pas parlés depuis qu'il l'avait embrassé la veille au soir, cette puissance de communication par le toucher était surréelle. Il posa sa main sur sa nuque, son pouce contre son oreille et approcha son visage du sien pour y déposer un dernier baiser, si doux soit-il. Des voix s'élevèrent de la où ils s'en allaient, les tirant de leur étreinte.

«Neville…», chuchota Hermione, regardant Draco droit dans les yeux.

Ils se dévisagèrent un moment, tendant l'oreille. La voix du Gryffondor s'éleva à nouveau et ils coururent jusqu'à celle-ci. Hermione lâcha la main de Draco pour se jeter au cou de son ami. Elle s'éloigna et le détailla de la tête au pied. Il allait bien.

«Mais où étiez-vous?! Vous nous avez foutu une de ses trouilles!», s'exclama-t-elle.

«La Grosse Dame vous a vu, Ron et toi… puis l'affrontement avec Harry, Ginny et Draco. Elle nous a dit ne pas avoir reconnu Ron, qu'il était étrange et que vous ne l'auriez jamais combattu comme ce qu'elle a vu. On a comprit qui était la taupe…»

«Mais Ron n'est pas Ron!»

«On sait, Hermione, t'inquiète. On l'a trouvé.»

Le sang battait dans ses oreilles. Avait-elle bien entendu? Ron… ils l'avaient retrouvé. Hermione fût prise de vertige et Draco la rattrapa avant que sa tête n'heurte le sol. Harry n'avait pas réagis, il était au courant? Depuis combien de temps? Ça se bousculait dans sa tête, était-il toujours en vie? Depuis combien de temps manquait-il à l'appel, espérant qu'ils le retrouvent sans que personne n'est jamais levé le petit doigt?!

Quand elle fût calmée et remise sur pied, Neville leur raconta l'histoire.

_La Grosse Dame avait traversé tous les tableaux possibles afin de trouver Kingsley et lui déballer tout ce qu'elle avait vu et entendu. Ils avaient alors laissé filer le faux Ron jusqu'à son quartier général, histoire de voir quelle était la menace qui planait au dessus de leur tête. Dedalus Diggle avait eu la mission de le suivre pendant que d'autres membres de l'Ordre mettait la chambre de Ron sans dessus-dessous pour y trouver des indices. Les fioles de polynectar furent rapidement trouvées ainsi qu'un sachet contenant suffisamment de cheveux roux pour couvrir la prochaine année. _

_Diggle avait traqué le faux Ron jusqu'à connaître sa véritable identité; Nott senior. Seul à la traque, il avait assisté impuissant à l'assassinat de Theodore devant les rebelles. Pansy Parkinson avait, elle aussi, été blessée sérieusement avant que tous transplanent loin de là. L'aurore était revenue au château où il avait tenu une réunion de conseil de l'Ordre du Phénix. Après délibération, ils en étaient arrivés à la conclusion que personne n'était à l'abri dans tout Poudlard. Ils bénéficiaient d'une longueur d'avance, minime, mais suffisamment longue pour déstabiliser l'ennemi. Une missive envoyée aux centaures de la Forêt Interdite, qu'une escouade était mise sur pied pour escorter en lieux sûres les habitants du château._

_Minerva était entré en contact avec Beaubâton qui se proposa, sans attendre, d'héberger les rescapés. Les centaures, quant à eux, s'occuperaient de la sécurité de l'Ordre au sein de la Forêt. Quand Nott était revenu à Poudlard, la surprise eût l'effet d'une bombe. Harry Potter et les rebelles manquaient à l'appel, le château était complètement désert… _

_Puis, Neville, qui s'était bidouillé un récepteur d'ondes radio, avait capté le message à répétition d'Hermione._


	24. Vingt-quatre

Désolée! Je suis toujours en vie! Je sais... méchante AimCy, méchante! Je n'ai pas publié depuis trois jours! Mais, mais! Oo C'est parce que j'ai analysé la situation et nous voici donc rendu au début de la fin. J'aime mon histoire et je ne veux pas l'étirer éternellement, alors je compte conclure dans les prochains chapitres et publier une suite ou une toute autre fiction. Comme toujours, je n'ai aucune idée d'où mes doigts me mènent! Ils tapent tout seuls sur mon clavier et ça donne ce que vous lisez XD

Alors voilà; le chapitre 24!

* * *

-XXIV-

Un auror, infiltré au ministère de la magie, avait découvert des documents mentionnant le nom de Ron Weasley à plusieurs reprises. Après quelques recherches, il avait finalement trouvé l'information que l'Ordre cherchait depuis un bon moment; sa localisation. Selon les dates, il aurait été enlevé lors d'un raid peu avant l'automne et enfermé, depuis, à la prison d'Azkaban. Harry, Kingsley et trois autres aurors avait monté un groupe d'élite pour le faire sortir de là.

La mission avait été rapide et in extremis. À leur arrivé, Ron était inconscient dans sa cellule, des bandages souillés couvrant ses blessures de guerre. L'on avait prit le temps de rassurer Hermione, il avait été transporté dans un hôpital magique français pour que Molly, qui était hébergée à Beaubâton, puisse veiller sur lui.

«Sérieusement, on doit agir! Ça dure depuis bien trop longtemps!», s'exclamait Harry, hors de lui lors d'une rencontre réunissant l'Ordre et les rebelles.

«Et qu'est-ce que tu propose?! On peut pas débarquer comme ça, c'est bien trop risqué!», disait Blaise.

«Et si, justement, c'était la solution?», avait-il riposté. «Depuis le temps, ils savent qu'on ne fait aucun mouvement non calculé. Pour eux, nous ne sommes pas impulsif, imprudent ou fou!»

«Tu veux qu'ont leur tendent un piège?», ajouta Kingsley.

«Exactement. Vous connaissez les lieux…», dit Harry et regardant tour à tour les rebelles; «…plus rien ne peut nous arrêter maintenant.»

On envoya alors des membres de l'Ordre recruter des duellistes et des combattants habiles et en bonne forme physique. Il y eût branle bas de combat au château, tout étant mit en place pour la prochaine semaine. Ils devaient faire vite et bien. En connaissance de cause, Draco savait pertinemment que le Lord vivait au manoir Malfoy. On lui apporta le nécessaire afin qu'il puisse dessiner un plan détaillé du quartier général des mangemorts. Ginny et Pompom s'avtivaient à déménager l'infirmerie jusqu'à la Grande Salle qui était beaucoup plus près de l'entrée.

Molly avait laissé Ron aux soins de Fleur et s'était ramenée à Poudlard en compagnie de ses fils, Bill, George et Charile, et de son mari Arthur. Olivier Dubois s'était joint à eux, tout comme les membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore; Hannah Abbot, Lavande Brown, Katie Bell, Susan Bones, Terry Boot, Cho Chang, Michael Corner, Colin et Dennis Crivey, Marietta Edgecombe, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Seamus Finnigan, Anthony Goldstein, Angelina Johnson, Lee Jordan, Ernie Macmillan, Padma et Parvati Patil, Zach Smith, Alicia Spinnet et Dean Thomas.

Hannah et Susan, toutes deux enceintes, donnèrent un coup de main à Ginny à la préparation de kits d'urgence. Padma et Parvati, qui s'étaient lancés dans la haute couture, confectionnèrent les vêtements que les soldats porteraient. Hermione, Harry, Kingsley et les rebelles étudièrent les plans avec minutie, mettant au point une stratégie d'offensive dévastatrice. Leur but ultime; tuer Voldemort. Rien d'autre ne comptait, les mangemorts tomberaient ensuite.

Les minutes, les heures et les jours s'écoulèrent à un rythme infernal. La tension était palpable, mais tous restaient concentrés à leur tâche. Les aurors donnaient un entraînement de dernière minute à tous ceux qui désiraient en bénéficier. Les soldats apprirent à maîtriser en peu de temps des sorts de guérison temporaire qui stoppait une hémorragie ou engourdissait suffisamment la douleur pour leur permettre de continuer.

Williamson et Dawlish, qui étaient de surveillance la semaine durant au manoir, revinrent confiant de mission. Ils avaient amassés assez d'information sur le clan ennemi pour apporter les modifications nécessaires à l'attaque planifiée. Ils indiquèrent sur les cartes que, Draco avait dessinées, les points stratégiques qu'ils pouvaient utiliser en toute sécurité et d'autres où la surveillance des mangemorts était accrues. L'après-midi fût passée à former les groupes de quatre, aurors et armée de Dumbledore. Dix groupes en tout, assemblés par leur style de combat, balançant la défense et l'attaque, leurs points faibles et points forts. Harry et Kingsley donnèrent congé aux soldats, les invitant à se reposer, et révisèrent les plans une fois de plus.

Hermione était perdue dans ses pensées, debout au centre de la cour centrale. Elle passait en revue chaque information assimilée au courant des derniers jours. Tout les soldats avaient eût un bourrage de crâne intensif. Ils avaient dû apprendre, par cœur, les plans du manoir afin de s'y repérer le plus aisément que possible dans le noir le plus total. Kingsley avait soulevé le point qu'en pleine nuit, la visibilité réduite n'affectait pas seulement les leurs, mais l'ennemi aussi et qu'ils auraient amplement le temps d'adapter leur vision puisqu'ils seraient terrés dans les bois tout autour. Elle n'avait aucun problème à se remémorer les sorts de guérison, les ayant déjà pratiqués avant. Harry avait tenu à ce que Draco fasse partit de sa troupe, Kingsley et Charlie inclus. Elle, faisait équipe avec Blaise, Vincent et Dawlish. La température s'était considérablement refroidit en ce mois de décembre, mais la neige manquait à l'appel. Tant mieux, moins ils laisseraient de trace, plus avantageuse sera leurs positions.

«À quoi penses-tu?», entendit-elle prononcé, au moment où deux bras puissants l'encerclaient.

Elle tourna la tête et reconnu le visage de Draco.

«À tout et rien… j'anticipe, c'est tout…»

«Un conseil; ne réfléchi pas. C'est de tout ce que tu auras besoin demain.»

Elle se tourna dans ses bras, lui faisant face. Draco affichait un air sévère, fermé, sérieusement froid… il avait de nouveau l'air de cet adolescent mesquin. Ses yeux gris la fixait sans clignés. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas le voir ainsi, ça lui faisait froid dans le dos. La jeune femme cru déceler de l'inquiétude dans cet océan de gris nuancé, qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir entrer dans sa tête. Elle leva la main et tassa une mèche de cheveux blond soufflé devant ces yeux gris.

«Draco… qu'est-ce qu'il y a?»

«…»

«Draco?»

«Je veux pas que tu te batte demain…»


	25. Vingt-cinq

FaeryCyn; Tout à fait d'accord avec toi! Ahah, il n'a pas encore comprit ce qu'était une Hermione Granger de Gryffondor, faut croire!

LyleeHannah; J'aime bien tes questions, ça me prouve que j'ai bien réussi dans le domaine du suspence! :P

Bonne lecture à tous!

-XXV-

_Je t'aime_… des mots qui n'arrivaient pas à franchir ses lèvres. Elle avait envie de les lui dire, mais Hermione redoutait un rejet et, juste avant un combat, n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça.

_Je t'aime_… des mots qu'il formulait sans arrêt quand ses yeux gris se posaient sur elle. Son corps, son être tout entier, avait été capturé par son centre de gravité. Il voulait le lui dire, lui avouer ces sentiments, mais avant un combat… comment pourrait-il se concentré en sachant que celle qu'il aime est en danger…

La première étape avait été franchie, il lui avait dit ne pas vouloir qu'elle soit sur le champ de bataille. Sauf qu'il parlait à Hermione Granger. La jeune femme qui a combattu, à l'âge de quinze ans, les mangemorts venus dérober la prophétie au ministère, celle qui ait prit part à la chasse aux horcruxes afin de mettre un terme au règne de Voldemort, celle qui, même sous la torture de Bellatrix, n'a jamais rien dit. Souhaitant que ces gestes communiquent autant que la semaine d'avant, il se pencha et captura ses lèvres.

Ils montèrent aux appartements d'Hermione sans cesser de se toucher, leurs doigts entrelacés. Ils passèrent ainsi l'après-midi étendus sur le grand lit, silencieux, yeux dans les yeux, vivant et respirant au même rythme que l'autre.

La nuit tomba rapidement sur le château, la lune argentée se reflétant sur la neige poudreuse et brillante qui balayait la grande cour de pierre. Lavande était venue frapper à la porte, Harry et Kinglsey convoquait tout les soldats à la Grande Salle. Un nœud se forma dans l'estomac d'Hermione, ça y était… Harry n'attendrait pas au lendemain, elle en était certaine. Padma s'affairait à remettre les tenus de combat aux hommes tandis que Parvati s'occupait des femmes, retouchant ici et là la solidité de l'armure de cuir et la souplesse du vêtement (notez ici que je les imagine revêtant les costumes des Shadow Hunters). Les habits étaient parfaits, ils n'encombraient en rien leurs mouvements. Tous les soldats en uniforme rejoignirent leur groupe attitré et attendirent patiemment et en silence les instructions des chefs.

Depuis son entrée dans la Grande Salle, Hermione n'avait pas revu Draco, tout les deux emportés de part et d'autre de la grande pièce. L'adrénaline et la forte émotion qui courrait dans ses veines l'empêchèrent de dire quoi que se soit. Elle rejoint Blaise qui discutait avec Vincent et Dawlish, probablement de la mission, et lui fit un signe de tête respectueux. Harry, suivit de Kingsley, Draco et Charlie Weasley, monta sur la plateforme où trônait la table des professeurs et fit signe aux gens de la salle de se taire.

«Je suis conscient que notre départ eût été devancé…», dit Kinglsey; «…mais on nous a rapporté que Voldemort comptait quitter le manoir pour aller recruter des mangemorts en Bulgarie!»

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle; quoi?! Qui?

«Rien a changé, notre mission reste la même; trouver Voldemort et tuer-le! Pas de prisonnier, nous savons tous ce que ç'a donné la dernière fois!»

«Soldats!» cria Harry; «Rejoignez votre groupe! Aurors, activez le portoloin!»

Tous les groupes de quatre se faisaient face, observant l'auror, qui leur était attitré, brandir sa baguette magique et activer l'objet qu'il tenait à la main.

«Plus qu'une minute!» s'écriait de nouveau Harry. «Soldats; soyez vigilent, rapide et silencieux!»

«Touchez le portoloin!» dit Kingsley, tendant le sien devant lui, vers son groupe.

Hermione empoigna un bout de semelle crasseuse et eût à peine le temps de jeter un regard vers Draco qu'elle se sentit aspirer dans ce tourbillon infernal qu'était le voyage par portoloin.

La forêt dense et sombre s'élevait tout autour d'eux. Draco revêtit son capuchon, cachant sa chevelure si clair. Ils étaient situés en hauteur, à flanc de colline, et pouvaient observer les vigiles marchant de long en large sur le terrain de manoir. Aucun signal ne serait donné, à partir de maintenant c'était chacun pour soi, aucun moyen de communication avec les autres groupes postés tout autour.

Les groupes commencèrent à avancer vers le manoir, localisant les sentinelles et les désarmant. Certains, qui craignait de tuer, stupéfixièrent l'ennemi en les laissant choir dans les bois, d'autre ne se gênant grère d'utiliser l'_avada kedavra_. La bataille commença, beaucoup plus tôt qu'ils ne l'auraient tous cru, quand un fût dévié vers le bâtiment, avertissant les mangemorts d'une présence nuisible. Cette alerte sonore donna le coup d'envoi; les soldats fondirent sur le manoir et ses mangemorts en courant comme des forcenés. L'adrénaline pulsait dans leur veine, baguette tendu et attaquant à vue.

Kinglsey et Charlie couvrirent suffisamment longtemps Harry et Draco pour que ceux-ci atteigne un passage d'urgence menant des caves du manoir à la fontaine du jardin. Le ciel s'illuminait des couleurs jaillissantes des baguettes. Des cris de guerre, des grognements de rages ainsi que des gémissements de blessures retentissaient à leurs oreilles quand Draco ouvrit le passage. Les deux hommes avaient fermés leur esprit de sorte à ne pas se laisser atteindre émotionnellement par tout ce qui les entourait. L'anticipation du résultat et des pertes étant déjà difficile à gérer, ils foncèrent dans le tunnel sombre, habilement.

Hermione et Blaise venaient d'atteindre la grande clôture que le garçon venait de détruire à grand coup d'explosion. Vincent et Dawlish les suivaient de près, surveillant leurs arrières. Blaise enjamba les pierres en morceaux au sol et tendit une main à Hermione pour l'aider à traverser. Elle s'avança, étirant son bras et entendit Vincent tuer Dawlish avant de recevoir l'impero derrière la tête.


	26. Vingt-six

-XXVI-

À peine eût-elle été touché par le sort, qu'elle assistait, impuissante, à l'agonie atroce de Blaise face au _doloris_ que lui assénait Vincent. Le puissant _impero_ l'empêchait d'agir à sa guise, la rétrogradant au rang de spectateur dans son propre corps.

…oOo…

Le tunnel n'était apparemment pas entretenu régulièrement et Harry trébucha sur ce qu'il croyait être des pierres. Draco s'emmêla les pieds à son tour et tomba tête première dans une texture poisseuse. L'élu éclaira le passage, révélant des corps par dizaines, bleutés, ensanglantés. Des morceaux manquant gisaient ici et là, du sang s'étalant sur le sol, dégoulinant de la légère pente. Il n'y avait aucune odeur, on avait dû jeter un sort pour l'annihiler, histoire de ne pas attirer la vermine. Ils se regardèrent, horrifiés, et poursuivirent leur route jusqu'au manoir, évitant le plus possible les cadavres.

…oOo…

Le combat faisait rage à l'extérieur, les mangemorts qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur du bâtiment en sortaient pour se joindre aux siens. Vincent ne lâchait pas prise, l'obligeant à blesser sérieusement l'Ordre et ses soldats. Nott senior vient à leur rencontre, satisfait du jeune homme qui se trouvait derrière elle.

«J'ai besoin de toi, Crabbe. Envoie-la au Seigneur, il veut la voir dès que possible».

Et comme si c'était fait, Hermione se sentit traverser le restant de pelouse gelée qui la séparait du manoir. Elle hurlait si fort dans se tête, espérant que quelqu'un comprenne que quelque chose clochait, qu'elle n'agissait pas normalement. Même les mangemorts ne semblaient se soucier d'elle, Hermione, la sang-de-bourbe. Elle passa les portes qui avaient été propulsées hors de leurs gons et entra dans le grand salon.

…oOo…

Draco réussit enfin à ouvrir la lourde trappe de bois qui donnait dans la cave du manoir. Il y passa la tête pour s'assurer que personne n'y était et se hissa hors du trou, suivi d'Harry, avant de refermer la porte. Il le mena à l'escalier de service, lui expliquant que celui-ci donnait directement à la cuisine et que, de là, ils pourraient se rendre facilement n'importe où dans le manoir; c'était la pièce communicative pour les domestiques. Le bruit des combats résonnaient à leurs oreilles en bruit de fond assourdissant.

…oOo…

La jeune femme se trouvait désormais devant le Lord, cet affreux personnage qui n'avait pas de nez la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Elle fût frappé de constater qu'il aurait pu se prélasser sur un banc de Pré-au-Lard sans que personne ne le reconnaisse. Des cheveux noirs de jais, aux mèches blanches sur les tempes, légèrement bouclés, recouvrait sa tête. Coupés courts et bien coiffés. Des yeux humains, tout aussi noirs que ces cheveux, un nez fin… ordinaire… Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait tout donné pour s'enfuir à toute jambes. Il avait reprit ses traits humains, une illusion magique? Un polynectar? Elle ne savait pas… de la magie noire? Probablement.

«Alors, petite…», commença-t-il. Il fit un signe de la main, l'invitant à s'asseoir; «…je ne passerai pas par quatre chemins!»

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait?!

«Suite à ta courte visite, mes fidèles ont procédés à quelques recherches concernant ceci.» Sa voix n'était plus sifflante, mais toujours aussi lente, traînante. Il lui pointa la bague qu'elle avait au doigt.

Allait-elle enfin pouvoir l'enlever?

«Ma très chère…», il invita Bellatrix à se rapprocher d'elle et leva le sortilège d'_impero_. «…me ferrez-vous l'honneur de vous tenir à mes côtés en tant qu'héritière légitime?»

Le choc l'immobilisa, cessant de respirer. Que… quoi?! C'était une blague? Non, Voldemort ne blaguait pas, jamais. Elle? Hermione Granger? Était la fille de Voldemort? Impossible… non ça ne pouvait pas être vrai…

«Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à douter de cette véracité… Bella, emmène-la à sa chambre et revêt-la de quelque chose de… beaucoup plus approprié. Nous avons une annonce à faire et je crois bien que les combats cesseront!»

…oOo…

La cuisine était libre, déserte de tout danger. Les deux jeunes hommes y entrèrent, refermant la porte de l'escalier derrière eux. Aucun bruit ne leur parvenait excepté celui des affrontements. Baguettes levées, ils pénétrèrent dans la salle à manger, n'y trouvant personne. Des voix retentirent enfin et ils purent identifier celle du Lord et de Bellatrix.

…oOo…

Sa chambre… elle en avait la nausée, elle se refusait d'y croire. L'utilisait-il pour mettre fin à ce carnage et régner enfin sur le monde sorcier du Royaume-Uni? Elle était l'amie du survivant… il le confronterait à ses sentiments, ce qu'Harry se refusait depuis le début. Hermione n'était plus sous l'_impero_, mais était tellement terrorisée qu'elle n'osait à peine respirer. Bellatrix lui retira ses vêtements à l'aide de sa baguette et lui pointa une robe de sorcier au couleur de Salazar Serpentard… verte émeraude… Sa mère l'avait donné parce qu'elle était le fruit d'une union avec le sorcier le plus craint…

La robe bustier, de satin vaporeux, était ceinturée sous les seins par une broderie minutieuse de cristal de roche et de paillettes d'argent. Bellatrix lui lança une paire de longs gants blancs nacrés, lui spécifiant que le _maître_ n'aimait pas être touché. Mais de qui elle se foutait celle-là? Il a bien fallu qu'il touche sa mère bien plus qu'un micronième de secondes pour qu'elle tombe enceinte!? Hermione ravala sa réplique et enfila les gants. Jugeant qu'elle avait une mine affreuse, elle la débarbouilla et recoiffa rapidement d'un coup de baguette. Satisfaite, elle ouvrit la porte en grand et l'attira hors de la chambre.


	27. Vingt-sept

Je suis désolée! Mais je ne vous ai pas abandonné! Je suis tombé sur une fic GÉ-NI-ALE! Et je viens tout juste de la terminée!

L'exode des hostiles par Lexa Nedra! Sérieusement; l'une des meilleures Dramione que j'aie lu!

.

* * *

.

-XXVII-

Son cerveau bouillait de stratégies, analysant comment elle pourrait mettre fin au calvaire des sorciers. Elle avait la meilleure place pour pouvoir conclure cette guerre, mais il n'était pas dupe et lui avait retiré sa baguette. Cet homme qui ne ressentait aucune empathie croyait-il qu'elle lui tomberait dans les bras en apprenant la vérité? Parce que si c'était le cas, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil! Bellatrix lui tenait le coude et la dirigeait dans les couloirs du manoir, les tissus volatiles et vaporeux de sa robe émeraude virevoltant au rythme de ses pas. La menant au deuxième étage, Bellatrix la poussa sur un immense balcon avec vu plongeante sur le carnage qui se déroulait dans le jardin.

…oOo…

Hary et Draco venait de fouiller le rez-de-chaussée de fond en comble, n'y trouvant pas le Lord, puis passèrent au second étage. Le rebelle en tête, ils longèrent le mur décoré de boiserie, montant une marche à la fois, tendant l'oreille. Atteignant l'étage, le bruit d'une porte que l'on rouvrait se répercuta sur les murs. Rapidement, ils entrèrent dans une pièce à proximité et s'y cachèrent, porte entrebâillée pour obtenir un visuel.

«Qu'est-ce que…?!», s'étrangla Draco quand il aperçu Hermione, affublée d'une robe de bal verte reluisante, tirée par Bellatrix. Un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas les suivant de près. Il échangea un regard suspicieux avec Harry, tout deux nageant dans un néant d'incompréhension.

…oOo…

Voldemort passa devant elle, brandissant sa baguette bien haute, un filet argenté en sortant pour former un dôme autour d'eux. Cette lumière contrastante, face aux ténèbres de la nuit, attira l'attention des membres de l'Ordre, ainsi que celle des mangemorts présents. Ceux-ci gardèrent l'ennemi en joue, ne comprenant ce qui se passait sous leurs yeux. Hermione était mal, que penseraient-ils d'elle? S'être fait prendre de la sorte… puis, la mage Noir porta la baguette à sa gorge et y lança un _amplificatum_ avant de prendre la parole.

«Mes très chers… je me permets de vous présenter l'héritière légitime et la dernière de la lignée de Serpentard!», il fit un signe à Bellatrix qui poussa Hermione au devant.

Harry et Draco, tout près, se questionnaient du regard, incrédule. Hermionne, descendante de Salazar Serpentard? C'était une blague?

«Croyez-vous vraiment que je tiendrai ce rôle?!», cracha Hermione avec dédain. «Et à vos côtés?!»

«Petite sotte…»

Voldemort lui lança un doloris et elle s'écroula au sol, chacun de ses os semblant se déchiqueter en million d'éclisses. La scène qui se déroulait devant eux laissa tout le monde perplexe; un homme leur présentait sa fille, Hermione, et ne se gênait guère de lui faire subir un sort impardonnable. La jeune femme perdit conscience, incapable d'endurer plus longtemps cette douleur atroce et lancinante qui la foudroyait. C'est à ce moment qu'un déclic se fit dans les têtes de tous les membres de l'Ordre; l'homme était Voldemort. La bague qu'Hermione avait au doigt, sous son gant, se mit à luire si intensément que la pierre se fêla. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'eût pas le temps de réagir, sa baguette toujours pointée sur Hermione, qu'un jet de lumière cristalline vint le projeter contre le mur de pierre froide.

La surprise prit les mangemorts de court et permis aux soldats de reprendre les dessus quant à l'issue de cette bataille. Bellatrix s'était jetée sur son maître, les yeux exorbités. Hermione gisait toujours au sol quand Draco et Harry bondirent hors de leur cachette pour s'élancer sur eux. Harry en avait enfin la chance, il se trouvait tout près de cette folle qui avait mit fin aux jours de Sirius, le regard traversé d'une folie meurtrière. Et là, tout juste à ses côtés, Voldemort qui se relevait à grand peine.

Draco prit Voldemort en joue quand il entendit Harry prononcer le même sort qu'il lui avait jeté en sixième années… Bellatrix s'écroula au sol, des plaies béantes sinuant sur sa peau d'une pâleur à faire rougir un mort. Sans un regard pour son sujet qui se vidait de son sang à ses pieds, Voldemort tendit sa baguette en assénant plusieurs sortilèges, coups sur coups, repoussant les deux hommes. Des mangemorts transplanèrent derrière eux, les coinçant comme des rats. Draco fit dos à Harry, alors qu'aucun d'eux ne cessaient de contrer les sorts d'attaques qui fusaient près de leurs oreilles.

Du coin de l'œil, Draco aperçu Hermione qui remua discrètement, ouvrant les yeux avec peine. Quand elle leva finalement la tête et que le rebelle se rendit compte que Voldemort l'avait aussi remarqué, il s'élança sur la jeune femme sans prendre garde à ce qu'il y avait tout autour. Un sort d'_entrave_ le frappa de plein fouet, réduisant ses mouvements et sa rapidité de près de cinquante pourcent. Harry réagit tout aussi rapidement et lança un _protego_ au dessus de leurs têtes, mais le Lord venait d'atteindre Hermione. Harry leva le sort qui ralentissait Draco en se jetant sur son amie. Draco repoussa les mangemorts qui leur bloquaient le passage et relança le bouclier de protection qui se désagrégeait à chaque sort puissant.

Harry glissa jusqu'à Hermione en essayant de la ramener contre lui. Le Lord empoigna les cheveux bouclés et tira violement dessus, l'obligeant à lâcher prise. L'Élu se remit debout, menaçant cet homme à l'apparence si humaine. Sauf que cet homme, tirant toujours sur les cheveux d'Hermione, qui criait de douleur et de protestation, la força à se lever et tira tout aussi brusquement sur son gant. Sans quitter les hommes des yeux, dont Draco qui ne cessait de lancer des sorts de protection, il apposa sa baguette sur l'avant-bras d'Hermione et la marque du symbole des ténèbres comme l'on marque un animal. L'encre noire, d'une magie tout aussi sombre, se propagea sous sa peau, la faisant hurler de douleur. Draco rompit tout contact avec ses assaillants et s'élança sur elle, puisant dans ce qui lui restait d'énergie pour repousser le Lord. Harry s'était tourné et avait fait de même, reculant afin de se rapprocher d'eux. Voldemort plia des genoux et Draco tira sur Hermione, lâchant tout contact avec ce monstre. Il se retourna prestement et empoigna Harry avant de transplaner devant les grilles de Poudlard.


	28. Vingt-huit

-XXVIII-

Hermione ne cessait de gémir de douleur, tenant son bras fermement contre sa poitrine, les yeux clos, sourcils froncés. Draco et Harry venaient de passer les grandes portes du hall de Poudlard, soutenant Hermione qui ne tenait plus sur ses pieds. Ginny et Pompom se précipitèrent sur eux, alertées par les plaintes de la jeune femme. On les guida automatiquement vers la Grande Salle où ils la déposèrent sur un lit, remarquant des larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux bruns.

«Ça brûle…», échappa Hermione, son poing fermé près de son cœur, dont les jointures étaient blanchies par le manque de sang.

L'infirmière s'affairait auprès d'elle, tentant de déceler le mal qui la rongeait. Draco prit les devant en mentionnant à la dame qu'elle venait de recevoir la Marque. Pompom et Ginny furent les seules, incluant Harry, à entendre ce qu'il venait de dire. Les yeux ronds d'incrédulités, Pompom empoigna le bras de sa patiente et le déplia pour constater, avec effarement, la drôle de vérité. Pour tous, Hermione était fille de moldus. Pour quelle raison Voldemort l'avait-il marqué, elle? Rapidement, elle fit dresser des rideaux blancs tout autour du lit d'Hermione, bloquant l'accès à tout indésirable. Harry, qui s'était éloigné du lit pour permettre à Pompom et Ginny de s'occuper de son amie, vit s'élever ses murs volatiles, le rendant ainsi aveugle d'information.

Pompom tenta d'atténuer la douleur que l'ancienne Gryffondor pouvait ressentir, mais rien n'y fit. Tout à coup, Hermione se cambra, yeux et bouche grand ouvert, les bras écartés de son corps.

«Ça, c'est pas NORMAL!», s'écria Draco, s'approchant de celle qu'il aimait et qui souffrait terriblement.

L'encre de magie noire fourmillait sous sa peau, incapable d'y former un dessin clair. Cette couleur s'étendit comme un tatouage tribal jusqu'à sa main, tourbillonnant jusqu'à son majeur et colora la bague, qui s'y trouvait, de cette couleur diabolique. La fissure qui traversait le cristal de roche se ressouda, alors que Ginny, paniquée, interpellait Harry.

«Monsieur Malfoy», dit Pompom, faiblement; «…je ne peux rien pour elle…»

Les trois jeunes gens la regardèrent effrayés et furent sortit de leur torpeur quand des cris retentirent du grand hall. Le combat n'avait pas cessé quand ils avaient quittés le manoir en transplanant et, maintenant, les soldats rentraient, blessés. L'infirmière s'excusa rapidement et se précipita vers les nombreux arrivants. Harry rassura Ginny et elle quitta au pas de course pour soigner les blessés. Le dos d'Hermione reprit place sur le matelas, ces yeux étant vides. Draco se pencha en avant et tendit sa joue près de sa bouche… elle respirait encore.

«C'est quoi ça!?», s'exclamait Harry, au bord de la crise de nerf.

«J'en sais rien, Potter! C'est pas censé se passer comme ça!»

Hermione se sentait à des lieux de la Grande Salle, entendant les conversations en échos lointaines. La douleur s'amenuisait, était-elle en train de s'habituer à la douleur ou quittait-elle son corps, enfin? Elle le sentait, ce corps étranger, sous sa peau, serpentant dans ses veines, traçant des dessins illisibles. Ça avait descendu jusqu'à son doigt et, étrangement, elle l'avait senti envahir la bague… cet objet qui faisait désormais partie de son corps. Puis ça l'avait quitté et remonté jusqu'à son cou, glissant sur sa nuque et stabilisant enfin cette horrible sensation déplaisante.

Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard incertain. Aucun mangemort n'avait cette Marque. Aucun crâne n'ornait le corps de la jeune femme, seulement et simplement un serpent tracer d'un trait noir tellement foncé, glissant et s'enroulant de cette bague autour de son bras jusqu'à son cou, juste sous son oreille. Hermione sembla émergée, sortant de cette transe, gémissant pour la première fois depuis qu'elle s'était cambrée sous la torture de la Marque, faisant sursauter les deux hommes à ses côtés. Elle ferma les yeux et frissonna, ce qui ne manqua pas à Harry et Draco. Le brun prit une couverture plié au pied du lit et en recouvrit Hermione.

Elle fixait le ciel étoilé au dessus de leurs têtes, réalisant brutalement ce qui venait de se passer. Elle se redressa et tendit son bras devant elle pour regarder le tatouage sans vraiment le voir. Hermione était en état de choc, tout simplement.

«Je veux sortir d'ici…», dit-elle dans le calme le plus plat.

Harry hocha la tête en direction du rebelle et se joignit à Pompom et Ginny qui couraient dans tout les sens. Hermione poussa la couverture qui la recouvrait et posa les pieds au sol. Elle se leva et dévisagea cette robe qui l'habillait encore.

«Je dois me changer…».

Et elle partit en direction de sa chambre. Draco la suivit sans commenter. Elle empoigna ses jupons et les releva pour dégager ses jambes et partit dans une demi-course au travers des corridors. Près de ses appartements, elle commença à délasser son bustier, ça l'étouffait. Elle poussa, rageusement, la porte en la faisant claquer sur le mur. Elle s'en fichait, elle devait retirer cet horreur, la brûler, la détruire. À peine eût-il refermé la porte, que la robe volait dans l'antre de la cheminée, laissant une Hermione à moitié nue au sol, les traits déformés par la haine, ses joues baignées de larmes.

_On fait moins la maligne maintenant?_

Draco lui tendit la main qu'elle saisit, le dévisageant. De retour sur ses pieds, il l'enveloppa d'un peignoir.

_Je suis très fier de toi, tu as réussit à entrer au château! Tu es si près du but._

«Mais arrête!», s'écria Hermione, les mains sur les oreilles.

Draco recula comme si elle venait de le gifler, les mains dans les airs, cessant dans l'immédiat tout contact avec elle.

_Maintenant, tu vas faire tout ce que je te dis…_

«Non! Sort de ma tête!»

Le sang de Draco ne fit qu'un tour. Et merde…


	29. Vingt-neuf

Salut! Je crois que mes lecteurs assidus se sont rendu compte que je venais de frapper le mur de la page blanche! Après deux semaines et une relecture, je suis en mesure de vous offrir ce chapitre!

Ce qui n'a pas aidé, aussi, c'est que FaeryCyn m'a donné le courage de reprendre mon projet de roman en main. Et oui, il y a un moment que j'ai une histoire que me trotte dans la tête et je suis en train de faire la mise en place. FaeryCyn; non ça n'est pas celle que je t'ai fait lire, ça en est une autre que j'ai sur papier à la maison.

Voilà le chapitre 29, bonne lecture!

.

* * *

-XXIX-

Elle semblait se battre avec elle-même, le visage déformé par la peur et la colère. Elle ne le voyait plus, lui qui tentait de la rassurer, de comprendre la situation. À crève cœur, il quitta l'appartement et rejoignit la Grande Salle en courant.

_Enfin débarrassé. Bien joué, maintenant relève-toi._

Hermione s'exécuta sans broncher, le visage impassible. Cette voix résonnait dans tout son corps, annihilant toutes pensées cohérentes. Elle se posta devant le miroir en pied et s'observa.

_Bonne fille._

Elle observa ses iris devenus gris et esquissa un sourire froid. Elle se sentait nouvelle, toute en puissance. Son regard descendit jusqu'au tatouage qu'elle toucha du bout des doigts, glissant jusqu'à sa main. Hermione remarqua la bague à la pierre fêlée et la retira de son doigt aussi facilement qu'elle l'avait enfilé la première fois.

_Reviens-moi dès que tu en as l'occasion._

La jeune femme laissa le peignoir tomber à ses pieds et se dirigea vers sa commode, s'habillant de ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Et dire qu'elle s'était crue née-moldu depuis toutes ces années. Qu'est-ce que la puissance lui allait bien! Elle jeta un dernier regard à son reflet, détaillant ses jambes revêtues d'un jean noir ajusté, sa poitrine sous son corset rouge. Elle grimaça à la couleur… enfin, elle la changerait dès qu'elle aurait récupéré sa baguette.

_Ne t'en fais surtout, chère nièce, tu la retrouveras bien assez tôt._

Ah bon? Pourtant elle avait cru être sa fille. Bah, elle restait l'unique descendante après Tom et la voulait à ses côtés. Elle se sourit et sortit de la pièce. Elle arpenta les couloirs du château, vides de vie. Elle devait se trouver une baguette, maintenant… mais comment?

_Allons, tu reste Hermione Granger pour tous ceux qui se trouvent en ces murs! Tu peux demander ce que tu veux et tu l'auras!_

Elle revint sur ses pas et bifurqua pour se rendre à la tour de Gryffondor. Elle y trouva, comme elle l'avait pensé, un groupe d'adolescentes terrifiées blotties les unes contre les autres. Elles se détendirent en reconnaissant le membre de l'Ordre et la bombardèrent de questions. Elle ne leur répondit tout simplement pas et demanda si l'une d'elle pouvait lui prêter sa baguette, qu'elle en avait besoin pour aider à soigner les blessés à la Grande Salle, leur expliquant avoir perdue la sienne sur le champ de bataille. Sans crainte, elles lui offrirent toutes de prendre la leur, mais Hermione saisit celle se trouvant à sa portée. Elle les remercia et quitta aussitôt.

_Tu vois? _

L'effet de l'avoir constamment dans sa tête était étrange, mais rassurant. Elle voulait agir pour qu'il soit fier d'elle, elle voulait l'épater. Elle descendit les innombrables escaliers du château jusqu'à atteindre le hall. Elle tourna à sa gauche et passa les grandes portes. Des gémissements s'élevaient tout autour, des bandages souillés s'étendant sur le sol. Les têtes se tournèrent graduellement vers elle, des murmurent suivant. Elle n'avait pas enfilé de veste et sa marque était à la vue et au su de tous. Hermione avançait sans porter la moindre attention, traversant l'immense salle la tête haute. Son visage était froid et fermé quand elle arriva à la hauteur d'Harry et Draco, en grande discussion avec Kingsley. Ce fût l'aurore qui la vit en premier, les deux autres hommes lui faisant dos.

Sans dire un mot, elle les regarda lui faire face. L'expression sur le visage de Draco valait tout l'or du monde. Incompréhension, malaise, doute, peur, souffrance… tout y passait. Et elle, elle restait là à les regarder un à un, indéchiffrable.

«Ça va Hermione?», demanda Harry, inquiet.

Et elle rit.

_Alors ça? Qui aurait cru?_

Quand elle vit les yeux de Draco descendre vers sa main et y voir une baguette sans bague, elle le désarma, l'envoyant se frapper la tête contre le mur du fond.

«Avada Kedavra!», envoya-t-elle à Kingsley au moment où il dégainait.

Elle stupéfixia Harry avant de lancer le sort du bouclier au dessus de sa tête. Tous les membres en état de se battre venaient de sortir de leur torpeur et se dirigeaient vers elle au pas de course. Draco se relevait péniblement, ne comprenant pas le chaos. Hermione leva le sortilège rendant impossible les transplanages et empoigna Harry par le bras avant de disparaître sous les cris d'effraient.

Elle visualisa les portes à l'entrée du manoir des Malfoy. Ces grandes portes grillagées là, entre cette immense clôture de cèdres majestueux. Elle fit léviter Harry et ouvrit celles-ci de façon tout à fait théâtrale. Les nouvelles sentinelles la regardèrent passer son chemin abasourdis. Elle envoya une lueur étincelante valsée dans les airs, avertissant la horde de mangemorts de sa venue et monta l'escalier menant à l'entrée.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur son oncle, dominant la scène de sa prestance. Elle laissa tomber Harry Potter à ses pieds et fit une révérence à son roi. Frappé de stupeur, les mangemorts virent Voldemort s'avancer vers Hermione et lui prendre la main en la tenant haut de les airs. Il la mena à l'intérieur, elle la tête haute, et ordonna que l'on transporte le condamné jusqu'au salon.

Harry vola, toujours immobile, au travers du manoir jusqu'à toucher le sol durement. Les mangemorts entrèrent dans la grande pièce, se cordant près des murs, ne laissant aucune chance au survivant de s'échapper.

Voldemort leva le sort et tous le regardèrent se remettre sur pied. Il n'eut aucun regard pour les gens autour de lui, seul Hermione comptait. Il la questionna silencieusement, mais elle ne cilla pas. Était-elle, elle aussi, un infiltré sous le polynectar? Mais il vit le Lord lui remettre sa baguette. La baguette d'Hermione. Elle la prit dans ses doigts sans attendre, caressant le bois. Il na la reconnaissait plus…

Elle regarda le Maître, le Lord, Voldemort… son oncle. Elle lui sourit et abattit le sort de la mort sur Harry Potter.

.

* * *

.

C'est ce qui conclu «Les rebelles». J'espère que vous avez aimé! Alors… la suite viendra selon les reviews! ;)

Non, il y en aura une! Ne vous en faites pas, ça commence à germer dans ma tête! Je vous tiendrai au courant de sa publication en ajoutant un prochain chapitre ici, incluant une description de l'histoire!

Je vous adore!

AimCy! -xx-


	30. La suite?

Et bien, je n'ai pas perdu de temps! La page blanche m'a quitté, alors j'en profite!

La suite se nommera _Le dernier rebelle_;

Sonné par le choc de sa tête contre le mur de la Grande Salle, Draco ne vit rien de ce qui suivit. Hermione avait changé et en mal. Harry était mort et toute la résistance vit leurs têtes mises à prix.

Est-ce que Draco aura la force? Réussira-t-il à sauver Hermione? Choisira-t-il pour la facilité, celle que tous ont décidé de suivre?

À vous de le découvrir!

Premier chapitre en ligne dès maintenant!

Aimcy


End file.
